


【翻译】Something Dumb to Do 做些傻傻的事（原作：poisonivory）

by echogyd



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Marriage of Convenience, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echogyd/pseuds/echogyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Matt和Foggy结婚，Foggy就不用被迫指证夜魔侠。当然这也不会改变任何事，对吧？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Dumb to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287534) by [poisonivory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonivory/pseuds/poisonivory). 



> 写这篇文是为了回应这个集中求文贴。并且，本文中Karen知道Matt的秘密，因为要说Karen不知道简直太扯淡了。题目出自Bruno Mars的歌曲“Marry You”。
> 
> 译注：曾发于随缘居。被墙，转投此处。第一次在AO3发文，不甚清楚，见谅。

_**星期一** _

Matt早该知道不能太过相信一个平静的夜晚。

他已经在地狱厨房巡游了几个小时，遇到的最严重的罪行是几个游客决定去吃必胜客可明明圣安东尼奥就在边上，弄得整个街区都是牛至味儿。他正想打道回府，睡满六小时安稳觉，突然听到一个熟悉的声音。

“…只是想够到我的钱包，好吧？不用一惊一乍的。”

 _Foggy_ ，他的大脑建设性地反馈道，接着是 _劫匪_ ，再接着是 _Foggy被打劫了_ ，再再接着他屏住了呼吸。

显然他的身体决定氧气不是必要条件了，尽管这对于正迅速追踪那声音沿着屋顶能跑多快跑多快的他来说并不安全。但这都没有关系，因为 _Foggy有危险_ 。他多年磨练的听力功夫让他能听见劫匪回答，

“把你的手放到我能看见的地方！我说了， _把你他妈的手放到我能看见的地方！_ ”

“你瞧，如果我没法把钱包掏出口袋，我又怎么能把它递给你？”Foggy说道，声音轻快又通情达理。只有Matt，比任何人更了解他，听出了他声音里害怕的颤音。

只有Matt，接近到能听出他的心跳像擂鼓般重敲。

“你别想耍我，伙计！”

“老兄，我想的事情都比那个更吸引人。比如 _信任_ 。”

 _老天爷_ 。Foggy当然要跟这人对着干了。就算这个劫匪不杀他，Matt没准儿会。

但是劫匪 _不会_ 杀他，因为Matt已经在那个巷子里了。他掠下消防梯，屈膝着地落在两人之间。Foggy惊叫一声，那个劫匪大喊“该死！”向后一跳。

“你不如离开，”Matt告诉劫匪，他的声音低沉危险，“趁现在。”

“Ma——夜魔侠，”Foggy急急地说。Matt能听到他的心跳得飞快；能闻到他的汗水在空气里微微发酸。“他有枪。”

当然了。因为Foggy _就是_ 会冒生命危险没事找事，能惹拿着枪的，就不惹只带刀的。Matt偏了偏头，确认无疑地闻到了机油和枪药味儿。他之前没注意到，只顾关注Foggy了。“他没机会使它的。”他说。

“夜魔侠。我就知道，”那劫匪说，毫无来由地，不过人们在暗巷里见到Matt时通常都会胡言乱语——只要他们还能鼓起勇气说话。“我他妈就知道！你摊上大事儿了，白痴。”

他扣动扳机，声音在Matt听来像教堂钟声一样响，但是Matt已经动了起来。他一个回旋踢正中劫匪手腕。枪脱手而飞。接着Matt空翻跃起，左脚跟踹在劫匪下巴上。

 _砰_ 。那混蛋摔了个狗啃泥。Matt咽下失望：谁想找Foggy麻烦，踢两脚都是便宜他了。

“哎哟我靠。”Foggy说。

Matt僵住。Foggy的心跳仍然像电锤撼墙，而Matt突然想起他之前还从来没见过Matt打架，没亲眼见过。要是他又生气了怎么办？要是他 _害怕_ Matt怎么办？

“那真是，”他听见Foggy咽了咽口水，“那真是太他妈帅了。”

Matt松了口气。“呃…谢了？”说着他转向Foggy。

“不是，我是说，我知道你能，就是…”一个动作隐约划过；Matt足够了解Foggy，猜到可能是他在比划空手道的姿势砍劈空气。“…但就是。哇喔。就像是。太快了？还有。该死的。我不知道。”他在胡言乱语了；他的心跳还是过快，他的体温飙高。可能是肾上腺素的关系，尽管Matt已经再也闻不到空气中还有恐惧的独特刺鼻气味。“也许我该再多被打劫几次。”

“ _什么？_ 你 _疯了_ 是么？”Matt厉声说。撂倒劫匪之后平息的怒气又开始往上蹿，在他耳朵里隆隆作响。

“呜嗷，Matt，我开玩笑的…”

Matt上前一步压向他，“这 _不好笑_ 。你知道我在想什么，当我听见你的声音…”他吼了一声打断自己，“你是有什么 _毛病_ ，跟拿枪的家伙抬杠？你是 _想_ 让他崩了你？”

“我就是紧张，我…”

“你到底为啥这么晚还在这？”Matt质问他，“你比任何人都清楚这样不安全。万一我离得不够近没听见怎么办？”

“我就是刚从地铁里出来，”Foggy抗议道。Matt听见他又咽了下口水，“我在我妈那儿吃了晚饭，你知道…”

Matt再逼近一步，近到足以感到Foggy身上的热度。说不定他要是直逼到Foggy脸上，Foggy就明白了 _Matt需要他安全_ 。“那你就该 _打个车_ ，Foggy。你不该半夜三更在地狱厨房闲逛还差点让自己被杀！你不该…我需要你…”

“Matt，拜托…”Foggy弱弱地说，把手放在Matt胸口的衣料上。空气中充满了某种气氛，不是恐惧的那种。

那个劫匪呻吟了一声。

Matt和Foggy都僵住了。“你觉得他听到我叫你名字了么？”Foggy悄声问。

Matt退后一步。“报警，”他说，“我会等到他们来，你 _最好_ 让他们护送你回家。”

“好啦， _老妈_ 。”Foggy说，把手伸进口袋拿手机。

“拜托，你妈比我吓人多了好么。”

“谁说不是。”

Foggy挂掉电话，他们静静地等着，以防万一那劫匪在装晕。就算耳朵顾着另一个人，Matt还是能听出Foggy的心跳开始恢复正常。这很好——就算Foggy不怕 _他_ ，Matt还是希望他的好朋友没有 _任何_ 理由感到害怕。

听到警报声临近，Matt歪头看向Foggy，“警察快到了。”他说着，走向消防梯。

“好的，”Foggy说，“嘿，等等，M——夜魔侠？呃…谢谢。”

Matt在梯子下顿了顿，“随时乐意。”他柔和地说，庆幸Foggy听不到 _他的_ 心跳声。

他跳上爬梯攀上消防通道到达屋顶。

警察在几分钟后到达小巷。Matt隐起身形等待着，倾听着，听到他们叫醒头晕眼花的劫匪，听Foggy讲事情经过。

“…接着夜魔侠 _凭空_ 出现了，救了我的老命。”Foggy说。

“是哈，你们关系挺铁的，对吧？”其中一个警察问。

Matt听得出Foggy的恐慌值在攀高，“啥？我和夜魔侠？没！我不知道他是谁！”

“不是，我是说…他不是帮了你们Nelson与Murdock事务所解决Fisk的案子来着？”那警察道，声音明显很困惑，“我清楚。因为你们几个，我们区三分之一的警力都在闲混日子了。”

“哦，哈哈！对！是的！”Foggy的声音太尖太快。Matt压下一阵呻吟。“是，是，他是非常有帮助！对于，那个，啥。但我不知道他是谁。”

“好吧。”

“一点不知道。完~全陌生人。见鬼了，他可能就是你！”

“嗯，我刚到，所以…大概不是，”警察指出，“并且，我是女的。”

Matt把脸埋进手套里。

“是，是，我知道你是女的。显而易见你是一位女性。你是一位非常有魅力的女性！”

“不好意思？”

Foggy一定是收到了Matt发射的心灵感应电波‘闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴’，因为他终于打住了，“你知道吗，我现在就是体内肾上腺素爆发，我还是自觉点闭嘴吧。拜托不要逮捕我。”

这回Matt可以撤了：Foggy安全了，只要Foggy能保持闭嘴，保持Matt的身份秘密。最后他可叹地摇摇头——是因为喜爱或气恼，他不清楚——他从屋顶撤退回家。是收工的时候了。

 

*

 

_**星期二** _

“我就是说，你还可以再谨慎点。”Matt说道。

“我被打了个措手不及！”Foggy抗议，“我不在状态！告我啊。”

“别告他，”Karen马上接到，“自个跟自个打官司我们可付不起。”

他们在Foggy的办公室里，一边过着Gomez 案子的文件，一边趁热吃着Foggy从小派工厂捎回来的松饼，争论着。Karen兴高采烈地包揽了最好的肉桂面包屑松饼，细细品味着每一口的味道。另一头Foggy正在跟他们演绎昨晚的事件经过。确实，他说的很详细，但是他似乎刻意略了他 _差点被枪杀_ 的部分，于是Matt并没能像Karen一样被逗乐。

“我不会告他，”Matt说，“万一他们因为夜魔侠的事逮捕我，我还需要他来为我辩护。你觉得昨晚上你还敢再多提几次我的真名吗，Foggy？”

Foggy _哼哼_ 着，一嘴香蕉果仁松饼，“那人昏迷了。也许是。”

“那么‘哦，不，警官，我绝对不认识夜魔侠，他绝对没跟我共用公寓钥匙’这部分呢？”

Karen窃笑，“干得漂亮。”

Foggy被冒犯地哼了一声，“我能原谅你，我是一名律师，受过误导技术的专业训练。她 _完全不知道_ 你是谁。”一点沾沾自喜从他的语气里透出来，“顺带一提，我要到了她的电话号。”

“哦，干得漂亮！”Karen又叫道，这次听上去更诚心实意——可还是被逗乐的成分更多。

Matt对着他的咖啡杯沉下脸，“我们能不能接着干活了，谢谢？”

有一刻的寂静。Matt知道他有那么点儿偏执，但他确实感到Karen和Foggy在交换视线。“好的，没问题，”Karen说，于是办公室安静下来，除了翻动纸页的沙沙声。这案子并不复杂——开发商捏造事实说这位杂货店老板违反了某些健康条例，想把他从大楼里驱逐出去——但出于某种原因，他们没能取得足够的证据，让这案子的辩护无懈可击。

Karen通读了他们收集到的各种证词，对自己 _啧_ 了一声，“我们还是期待他们不会传Gomez太太出庭吧。她都心烦意乱了。”

“他们不能，”Matt说道，“至少，只要她不想就不能。”

“为什么不能？”Karen问。

“配偶特权。”Foggy说。

“啥？”

哦，对了。因为Karen学什么事都非常快，以至于Matt经常忘记她实际上并没有法律背景。“就是说你不能强迫某人指证他的配偶，”他解释道，“至少，指证在他们婚姻期间发生的事件。”

“哦，呣。”

“咋了？”Foggy问，“你在笑。Matt，她在笑。”

“没，没事，”Karen说，现在Matt能听出她温暖声音中的笑意，“我就是在想万一夜魔侠 _真_ 被抓了， _你们俩_ 还没结婚那就太糟了。或者有没有，我不知道，合伙人特权，大学室友特权。没有吧，是吗？”

Foggy大笑，“有鉴于Matt在大二的时候因为我在宿舍里用电磁炉就出卖了我，没那玩意儿，绝对没有。”

“我没出卖你，楼长自己发现的。”

“因为你不会摆扑克脸。”Matt听见Foggy摇头时头发擦在领子上的声音，“我猜要想维持我习以为常的高品质生活，靠你出老千赢钱养我是不能够了。”

Matt发现自己不由自主地微笑，“你是说你不会跟我结婚了，Foggy？”

“除非你能闻到一手好牌，老兄。”

“很可悲，并不能。”

Foggy发出一声叹息，“那么我还是凄惨的单身狗一只，只要他们把我推到证人席上我立马就出卖你，Murdock。”

Matt哼了一声，“在你警察女朋友身边管好你的嘴，你就不会沦落到出庭作证那一步了，Nelson。”

他感觉到Foggy的脚碰到他的脚踝上，轻轻地并不疼。他在眼镜后翻了翻眼睛，但没有费心隐藏笑意。好吧，那么他们今后还要更小心些。没问题。至少现在，Foggy很安全，工作也顺利，他还有一个新鲜出炉的蓝莓松饼在手，散发出黄油和柠檬的热气萦绕在鼻尖。

不算完美，但也足够好了。

 

译注：关于配偶特权（spousal privilege）：刑事诉讼中夫妻间的保密特权，或称配偶特权被多个国家或地区的法律所接受，并不限于美国。夫妻保密特权使得检方不得逼迫犯罪嫌疑人的配偶作证或公开夫妻间的秘密交谈，设立该项特权的目的在于保护夫妻之间自由倾诉的权利。——摘自网络。

 

*

 

“祝贺我吧，Matty，我成为了最新的美食达人。”Foggy郑重宣布，高高举起那瓶苏格兰威士忌。剩下的一点酒液在瓶中翻溅。

“怎么成的？”Matt问，他窝在沙发上向Foggy稍稍偏过脸。更多的动作都是过分要求。

“我，”Foggy声明，“是颗酒渍过的牛油果。伟大的牛油果泡菜思密达！”（译注：原文为Foggy半自创的西语“El Grande Avocado Pickleoso”。）

Matt哼笑道：“你是怎么在纽约撑过这将近三十年的，就学到这么点儿西语？”

“天赋之才，我的朋友（mi amigo）。哈！”Foggy摔回沙发上，在Matt面前摇着酒瓶，“你被我的 _西班牙风情_ 震到了吧。”

“震到了。”Matt从Foggy手中抽出酒瓶，安置到地板上，“而且我想你喝的够多了。”

“ _你_ 才喝的够多了。你比我醉得更厉害。”

“我没。”

“哦是嘛？我这是几个手指头？”Foggy在他面前摇晃着手指。

Matt咧嘴笑道：“你在变来变去，你个卑鄙的骗子。”

“哈，胡说。”Foggy瘫坐回去。他把头枕在Matt膝上，温暖的，沉沉的重量。“就知道你喝太多分不清。”

“才不会。”才不会在Matt的感官充满着Foggy的时候分不清：他放松的心跳和稍稍放缓的呼吸；淡去的须后水和衣服柔顺剂和此刻无可否认几乎可燃的呼吸；他发散着醉酒的热度，还有每次连带着Matt一起在沙发靠垫上挪动的方式。甚至Foggy的眨眼他都能感觉得到。

他现在应该保持清醒，他知道，应该出去巡视这座城市。但是Foggy出现在他门前，带着令人垂涎香气四溢的沙拉三明治，还有他最哀怨的语气，于是Matt就被说服告假一晚。而现在，暖饱而又带着醺醺醉意，他可没法让自己感到多过三成的罪恶感来。

Foggy突然对着他的大腿呻吟起来，震动传过裤子痒痒的让Matt又哼了一声，“怎么了？”

“我太累了不想走回家。”

“你就住在四个街区外。”

“那也 _太远了_ 。背我走，夜魔侠。”

“不。”Matt懒懒地戳Foggy的脸，“你可以睡沙发。”

“沙发太逊了。广告牌太晃眼了就算你看不见。我想睡床。”

“不行。我花大价钱买的床单。”

“你最差劲。我真庆幸我们没结婚。傻瓜Karen。”Foggy扭动着，想找个舒服的姿势。有点疼，实际上，因为有一阵子他的头抵在Matt的大腿上，但是Matt什么也没说。“不过要是我们结婚了，我就是在家了。”

“呣。”

Foggy又大笑起来，“那我们要改事务所的名字吗？Nelson-Murdock与Murdock-Nelson事务所？”

Matt咧嘴一笑，“谁说我要改连姓了？”

“说的是。你只需要随我的姓，宝贝。”Foggy停顿，“你知道吗，我妈会 _激动死的_ 。”

“好吧，是啊。”

“你搞笑呢么？她 _爱死_ 你了。你当她女婿这事儿美好到仅次于她干脆把我跟你 _交换_ 掉。（译注：“son-in-law”在这里怎么翻？女婿？儿婿？干儿子？英语真以点概面…跪了。）

Matt不知道自己从什么时候开始抚摸Foggy的头发。手感柔软。“你妈妈是最好的。”

“看到了吧？这就是为啥她想换儿子了。”Foggy偷笑，“你知道咱们该咋办嘛？就，就去 _搞_ 个结婚证来，看看Karen会不会相信我们是真要这么干。”

“哈哈，是啊，”Matt说，想象着她的反应，“就把它放在她桌上，什么也不说。”

“正是！等等，不，我要这么干。我们就要这么干。来吧。”Foggy深吸一口气，把自己撑起来去找Matt的笔记本。Matt的大腿上被Foggy枕过的地方凉了下来。“你的笔记本呢？”

“在…”Matt茫然地指向餐桌。

Foggy跳起来时沙发靠垫移动了，“哇啊。好晕。”他的脚步踉跄地去而复返，沙发靠垫又动了动。“好的。city clerk点NYC点gov。这个那个…结婚证申请。配偶A。我来当配偶A因为我在打字。”

“很公平。”Matt把头倾向Foggy，“等等。你真要填它吗？”

“该死的当然我真要填它！”Foggy的手指在键盘上哒哒作响。“Nelson…Franklin…如此这般这般如此…不，我不需要新的姓。想得美，Murdock。”

“你不觉得‘Franklin Murdock’听着挺好听的么？”Matt问，“‘Foggy Murdock’。完美。”他知道他相当醉了，但是他突然觉得这个名字听上去那么 _棒_ 。或者只是因为Foggy打字时发出的声音太搞笑了。这些天Foggy听上去总是那么疲惫紧张，特别是当他发现Matt的义警行为之后。Matt更喜欢他现在的声音。

“‘Foggy Murdock’听上去像是幼儿读物里一片沼泽的名字。”Foggy说，“职业… _牛油果_ 。”

Matt哼道；“别写那个。”迷迷糊糊地，他觉得也许应该阻止Foggy，但是继续玩下去更有趣。

“知道么我知道你的所有这些的答案，配偶B？”Foggy说道，用脚轻轻推了推Matt的脚。他很暖。Matt有点想把头枕在Foggy肩上睡过去。“父母信息和所有事。这可能是我们待在一起太久的迹象。”

“或者这是我们的婚姻被纽约的守护神祝福的迹象。”

“纽约有守护神吗？等等，夜魔侠，就是啦。”

Matt把Foggy搂在身侧，有点感动。Foggy叽歪着拱走，继续打字，“这真简单。结婚真好玩！”

“不过，我们还不算正式结婚。”Matt指出来。他本想是开个玩笑，但是他自己听着都累得慌。也许他已经太老了不适合喝这么多。他的右眼后面开始隐隐作痛，而且他有点想让Foggy停下打字的巨响。

“确实。”Foggy在喉咙里哼哼着，“耍Karen真好玩！”

“这你说的没错。”Matt靠回到沙发上闭上眼。Foggy正在 _玩_ 。Matt不想阻止他。

“如果你睡着了，我就去睡床。”

“不你去不了。”

“你真是史上最差劲的配偶。”

“你怎么说都行。”

Matt偎进沙发，滑下靠垫直到他靠到Foggy身侧。在某个时刻他会把Foggy踢开上床睡觉，但是现在他喝醉了，而且Foggy很暖和很软，他的床又那么遥远。当他的太阳穴像这样靠在Foggy的肩膀上时，即便是打字的声音也没有那么让人痛苦了。眼下，他正听着Foggy的呼吸，感觉到Foggy的手臂在他身下移动，因为他正向市政厅官员讲述Matt的人生故事，Matt心满意足。

 

*

 

_**星期三** _

Matt是个杯具。

他以为毕业以后的某个时刻他应该能学会了别把自己搞这么醉，但显然高估自己了。不知道怎么做到的，他终于把自己弄进浴室又弄出来再穿上衣服，在上班路上尽全力屏蔽掉各种刺耳到烧脑的声音。

“诶呦喂。”Karen看见他进门时说道。

“不知怎么着，我在你的声音里没听出太多同情心啊，Page女士。”他说，甚至把声音抬高到不那么像悄悄话的程度，多 _有种_ 。

“谁让你们喝酒都不带我，后果自负。”她回答，“不管怎么说，另一个混蛋给你带了咖啡，在你桌上。”Foggy从他的房间里发出微弱的呻吟表示抗议，Matt跟前Karen模糊的身影做了个大概是耸肩的动作，“我实话实说，Nelson。”

“我也给 _你_ 带咖啡了啊。”Foggy喃喃道。

“那么我会在原谅Matt之前先原谅你。”

“这种偏袒是令人无法容忍的。”Matt说着艰难地挪进他的办公室。现在他集中了注意力，这味道错不了，“这是蓝瓶咖啡？”他叫道，接着畏缩了下。

“这你都知道真是太诡异了。”Foggy说，没费心提高音量。反正Matt听见了。

他陷到椅子里，手指环在温暖的纸杯上，吸进那香气——最深度烘焙，一份糖，不加奶，正是他喜欢的方式。他慢慢啜着——它还是提神地滚烫着，也就是说Foggy也没能比他早到多少——感到自己渐渐活过来了。

最终他设法穿过办公室到了Foggy门前，人声比他刚到时吵了很多。“多谢咖啡。”他靠在门框上说。

“今早上我猜要是连我都觉得像坨屎了，你估计更糟，因为你的变种人能力。”

“那不是变种人能力。”

“当然。”Foggy靠回椅子里，“对了，呃，今早上我邮箱里收到了一些有趣的东西。”

Matt等着下文，“我希望你不是把显示器转给我看了，因为显而易见的原因。”

“没，没，就是，呃。”Foggy在电脑上敲了敲，压低声音读道：“亲爱的Franklin Nelson和Matthew Murdock：你们的结婚申请已经通过。请到窝扶街141号市政厅办公室报到，领取你们的结婚证。”

Matt缓缓眨眼。

“我们昨晚上 _是_ 有多醉？”Foggy问。

“呃。”Matt皱起脸，使劲想。他记得Foggy从酒柜里掏出那瓶苏格兰威士忌，还记得Foggy迷迷糊糊踉踉跄跄地出门…在这两件事中间某个地方，Foggy正在打着什么字并且咯咯傻笑。“我猜我们是…逗Karen玩儿，可能？”

“我刚是不是听见我的名字了？”Karen叫道。

“没有。”Foggy说，“Matt，关个门？”

Matt溜进去把门关上，把Karen气愤的声音关在门外，之后坐到Foggy办公桌对面。“我…”他起头，然后摇了摇头。“怎么…”他再次停下。“这事是敲定了么？我们需要提交取消函吗？你 _付过_ 什么钱吗？”

“值得庆幸的是，没有，”Foggy说，“我很确定我们可以就这么无视他。就算我们真的取了这个证，它六天之后就过期了只要我们不，你知道…”

“结婚。”Matt提出来。这个词说出来很奇怪。昨晚上说的时候还挺有趣的，甚至昨天Karen提出来的时候。但现在他不明白为啥他们会觉得这是个笑话。“好吧，很好。所以只要我们不去管它，我们就没事了。”

“对。”Foggy的手移到脸前，可能正在捏鼻梁。“而且我觉得以后我们应该少喝点。”

“那个也对。”Matt的手指轻叩着咖啡杯壁，“那我们就这么着。”

“就这么着。”

“好的。”但接着Matt的声音自己说道，完全没经大脑允许：“除非你想我们应该继续做下去。”

Foggy绝对静止了，这很不寻常考虑到他的心跳得那么快，“什么？”

“我是说，Karen昨天说的不无道理，”Matt的声音说道。Matt不知道怎么夺回对它的控制权，“你比任何人更清楚…我做的事。甚至比Claire更清楚，到现在为止。如果万一…如果我被捕，或者…我是说，你自己也说过。所有人都会知道你知情。你会是第一个被他们推上证人席的人。”

“我会作伪证的。”Foggy安静地说。尽管他的心跳更快了，但Matt听得出这不是谎言。“如果有用的话。你知道我会，对吧？”

“我不想让你被迫做那种事。”Matt说。他知道违背誓言提供伪证会是Foggy难于承受的。“我压根不想让你要做出那种选择。为什么不彻底把它从考量选项里去除呢？”

“通过结婚。”Foggy的声音仍然安静。

“只是法律上的，”Matt说，“我不是说我们要去挑瓷器办婚礼啦之类的。我只是说我们去市政厅办公室待几个小时，交二十五块钱什么的，这样你就不用出庭作证了。”他稍稍翘起嘴角，几乎算是个笑容，“我是说，该死，我们都已经开始分担贷款了。”

他等着。他虽然是个菜鸟律师，但他知道在跟陪审团打交道时怎么运用沉默的力量：为了凸显他的观点，就像没法从别的角度来看待这个问题，让他们自己说服 _自己_ 。当然，他知道Foggy同样非常清楚他在玩什么把戏——但这不意味着行不通。

他想知道为什么这事 _行得通_ 对他来说这么重要。

终于他听到Foggy呼吸中的暗示，他要说话了。Matt把手指抠在咖啡杯上。

“我猜当去医院看望你时这样 _会_ 比较方便，如果你能真让人把你送去那儿的话。”Foggy说。他的心跳仍然飞快，但是他的语调很平稳。

Matt做出个微笑，就像这些都不是什么大事。“谁知道呢？没准哪回你中奖了让我得个支气管炎什么的。”

“哈，是啊，我最美好的梦想。”Foggy说。突然他笑了。熟悉的笑声打破了房间里的紧张气氛，让这空间里有了家的感觉，“我们真要这么做？”

“这合情合理。”Matt说。他觉得自己轻飘飘的，毫无重量：咖啡里的咖啡因还是别的什么东西可能多过头了。“为了配偶特权，像我们说的。还有医院的事。”

“现在？”

“我有时间。”如果他们现在不做，就再别想了，“我们需要个见证人吗？”

“我确定市中心那里他们是可以提供一位的。”Foggy说，站起来越过Matt打开门。“但是我 _同样_ 非常确定我正好知道怎么让Karen不再生我们气。”

 

译注：关于美国注册结婚程序：在美国，结婚须注册登记以及举行结婚仪式。绝大多数州的法律也要求结婚的男女须在牧师等神职人员、法官或政府官员面前依法举行婚礼。与中国法律不同，在美国，不同的州结婚证书是有有效期限的。即结婚证书的有效期限从30天到60天不等。在这一期限内，男女双方必须举行婚礼，否则须重新办理结婚登记。——摘自网络。  
呃…简单说就是不光领结婚证，还要办婚礼才算真结婚。

 

*

 

等待并没有Matt想象的那么长，只有差不多一个小时左右。显然并没有多少人会在周三上午申请结婚证。他坐在一张硌人的塑料椅上，屏蔽掉政府大楼里各种烦躁的声音和陈腐的气味，把注意集中在Karen和Foggy身上。

“你确定不让我趁现在出去买束花什么的？”Karen问，她的声音满是高调的戏弄，“我是说，这是个欢庆的场合嘛毕竟。”

“这不是真的婚礼，Karen。”Foggy说，压低音量，“更何况，你买来花了也只会让Matt全程摆他那个‘气味过载’的皱皱脸。”

“不好意思，我的什么脸？”Matt问。

“就是那个脸，你摆的。”Foggy说着，好像真解释了什么事儿似的，“就像…”他停顿了下，估计正在模仿他的表情，因为Karen爆笑起来。“像吧？”

“抱歉，Matt，他说得对。这绝对是你摆的那种脸。”她同意道。

“好吧，你…”Matt起了个头，但是打住了。不知怎的他觉得要是说出“当你正要说个笑话又得憋住笑的时候你的呼吸声非常搞笑”这种话后果不会很理想。“算了。”

Foggy拍了拍他的膝盖，“别担心，Matty。你的脸还是帅气到不可理喻，就像你的其他任一款脸色一样。你的魅力还是会把各路女孩吸引过来的。”（译注：原文为“Your milkshake will still bring all the girls to the yard”，出自Kelis的歌曲“Milkshake”。嗯，奶昔，Matt的奶昔…咳，我什么都没想。）

“哈。这是个问题。”Karen说。Matt向她偏过头，并且感到Foggy也是如此。“万一你两个谁想跟别人结婚了？真结婚的话？”

Foggy开玩笑地嘲道：“要那样，Matt得先跟个女孩约会时间长到能知道人家姓什么。”

“我知道她们姓什么！大部分，至少。”Matt抗议道。也不能说Foggy说的不对——他想象不出他跟任何人结婚的样子。首要一点，她们得知道他的秘密——好吧， _秘密们_ ，复数的——那样知情人的圈子就大到不靠谱的地步了。

但若是Foggy要结婚的话… _那_ 就很容易想象了。Foggy是位有魅力、有头脑的律师，经营着自己的事务所，尽管可能有点寒酸。他很文雅很幽默很诚实，他还喜爱孩子和狗狗。跟他约会过的女孩都被温柔相待。而Matt只能希望不管是哪一位，她都能容忍Matt随时随地或远或近地缠在Foggy身边。

Matt忽然感觉到原本被咖啡镇压下去的头痛又开始死灰复燃。

“不管怎样，不用担心，”他说，“如果Foggy找到了他的真命天女，我们就低调离婚，这就没事了。”

“你难道不是天主教徒不能离婚吗？”Foggy问。

“考虑到我已经以保护证词的名义非常不天主教地假装同性结婚了，离婚也没什么不行吧。”Matt低声答道。

“该死，”Foggy说，“我还以为你只能跟我拴在一起了，就算我把臭袜子都扔在老地方你也拿我没辙呢。”

“我觉得你应该还是可以的，考虑到你还是住在另一个公寓里。”Karen提到。

“呣。”Matt说。

“哦不是吧， _那个_ 脸又是啥意思？”Foggy问。

“ _现在_ 我又是什么脸了？”

“那种‘我有个主意但是Foggy一定不会喜欢’脸。”

“你给我 _所有_ 的表情命名了吗？”

“招了吧，Murdock。”

Matt深吸一口气。Foggy没准儿 _确实_ 不会喜欢这个。“我在想…也许我们可以住在一起。”

于是这导致——Foggy的心跳，飙到离谱。Matt知道他不会喜欢的。“我…为啥？”

“你看，这么想，”Matt说，“你在跟…跟Karen打官司，比方说，而且你知道她最好的朋友了解一些罪证。但是一个月前，她说她跟那位 _纯柏拉图式的_ 朋友结婚了。但是她们都没有办婚礼，她们也没有住在一起，她们没有改变任何生活方式。现在，即便你没法传那位朋友出庭——但告诉我你不会对陪审团指出，这个明显柏拉图式的婚姻选的时机非常可疑么？”

“在这个假设里我到底是要跟谁结婚？”Karen懵圈，“咱俩都要跟Foggy结婚？”

Foggy有一阵子没说话，但是他的心跳得像擂鼓。“你提出了有力的论证，辩方律师。”他终于说，而Matt试着不要表现得太过如释重负。他不想让Foggy陷到这个麻烦里，只因为要帮助Matt而和他结婚，但最终却适得其反让这个假设对Matt更不利。

更何况，如果他们搬到一起，Matt就能时刻知晓Foggy在哪了。就不用晚上护送他回家；不用让Foggy冒着被枪所指而Matt却无法保护到他的风险了。他必须保证Foggy _安全_ 。

“所以你想说的是，我们得让它看起来更有说服力。”Foggy继续说道。Matt通常都很善于解读别人的语气，特别是Foggy的，但眼下他无法分辨Foggy _到底_ 在想什么。

“做做样子，”他急忙道，“也就几个月。”

他察觉到Foggy点点头，又听到他深吸一口气。“好吧，”Foggy说着，抓起Matt的手，手指纠缠在一起——吓了他一跳。“去你那里还是我那里，小甜心？”

Karen大笑，“得嘞，要叫‘小甜心’你们还是趁早离了吧。”

Matt让自己露齿而笑。都会好的。他张开嘴正要说——

“Nelson和Murdock在吗？”前台的女人叫道，“Nelson和Murdock，到你们了。”

Foggy的手紧握上Matt的，让Matt猛地闭上嘴。 _应该_ 都会好的。 _应该_ 。

他祈盼着。

 

*

 

相比在不舒服的塑料椅子上坐一小时，办理正式许可的过程倒没那么费劲了——他们刚刚向办事员提交了身份证，又签了一份文件。最差的部分是当Foggy过度小心翼翼地把他的手牵到他该签字的位置，说“就在这儿，小乖乖”的时候，想忍住不笑真的很难。

本来在他们拿到正式许可到办理结婚仪式之间，要有二十四小时等待间隔，但他们也可以用司法豁免权来回避这个。幸运的是，他们认识很多法官。

“收到啦！”Foggy胜利宣布，一路小跑回到大厅挥舞着一张纸，“Schwartz法官说恭喜，还有，呃。”

“怎么？”Matt问。

“她说就知道我们早晚能成。”Matt感到Foggy耸耸肩，“我猜我们不用担心说服别人了。”

“对啊，你两个明白你们得收到相当多祝福了，好吧？”Karen问。

Foggy傲慢地轻叹：“当风流名人的负担，恐怕是。每个人都妄图窥探我的感情生活。够了，你这喋喋不休的女妖！到别处去满足你的贪婪吧！”

Matt大笑：“你活得很辛苦，哈，Fogs？”

“你根本没概念，老兄。”

“Nelson-Murdock？”一位办事员问。

Matt摸摸Foggy的胳膊。“这边。”他说着向办事员声音的方向走去。

“结婚证？”办事员问。

“有。”

“豁免书？”

Foggy呈上去，“给！”

“见证人？”

“在！”Karen附和。

“好了，”办事员说，对他们的热情洋溢和充分准备不为所动，“我们来把这事儿结了吧。”

Matt没怎么参加过婚礼——当你是个孤儿而你的身边只有同事、罪犯和修女时确实有这么个小问题——而他想到婚礼时，他想起的是教堂：有风琴乐和熏香，跪在长凳前，还有他脑海里光透过彩绘玻璃在地板上留下斑斓图案的样子。甚至在他作为律师助理时旁听过那些灾难性的离婚案件之后，他想起的也是重要而神圣的事——在上帝眼中有着深沉意义的事。

而现在并非如此。

办事员低声念叨着老一套简短的婚礼仪式；Matt知道他正盯在面前的手册上，尽管那些文字他可能已经念过上千遍了。他们没有戒指，于是跳过了那个环节。Karen在他们身后坐立不安。

“Franklin Nelson，你愿意让Matthew Murdock成为你的合法丈夫吗？”办事员单调地念。

Matt听到Foggy吸了一口气。他的心跳加快了，这也是合情合理的。如果他们因为虚假婚姻被抓住，且不提它背后的原因了，Foggy也许能免于被指控为同谋——但他的职业生涯也完蛋了。

“我愿意。”Foggy回答。Matt喉咙里忽然莫名出现一团梗塞无法下咽。

“Matthew Murdock，你愿意让Franklin Nelson成为你的合法丈夫吗？”

有时候当他从屋顶跃入地狱厨房的黑暗中时，Matt会有一种感觉。他知道他的轨迹，知道当他伸出手时会有一根旗杆或者一道消防梯等在那里，知道他的身体该如何应对。他总是 _知道_ ，从内心深处知道，他将落于何处。

但会有那么一瞬间，在重力攫住他的身体之前，他失重悬停于未知之间，怀疑或许就是 _这一次_ ，他会摔死。他对那种怀疑既有恐惧，又有一种凶猛激烈、不顾一切的狂喜。有时Matt觉得他所做的一切都是为了追求那种快感。

他现在就有那种感觉。

“我愿意。”他说，感到Foggy的手在他手中握紧。他安全落地了。

“好耶！”Karen在身后欢呼，让Matt忍不住微笑。

“嗯哼，”办事员说，于是Karen 迅速闭嘴。“以纽约州法律赋予我的权力，我宣布你们二人合法缔结婚姻。现在你们可以接吻了。”

“呃。”Matt说，但是Foggy已经动作了，他将手环过他的脖颈，响亮地亲在他的脸颊上。

“你能相信么，小南瓜？”Karen移过来在办事员递过来的表格上签字时，Foggy问道，“我们结婚了！直到死亡将我们分开，就像我们一直说的那样。”

“嗯，”Matt说，“是哈。”

他们 _结婚了_ 。法律层面上地。而且为了可预见的未来，还必须装作彼此相爱，以防万一。

Foggy紧贴在Matt的身旁，他的胳膊沉沉地压在Matt的脖子上。他的护发素和须后水的味道轻搔着Matt的鼻子，他的心跳沉稳——即便仍然急促——配合着Matt自己的，攀比着好像要去跑赢三连冠。他的吻仍在Matt脸颊上暖暖的。

Matt艰难地咽了咽，也许他终究还是没有安全落地吧。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章内容会更丰富，但是就过去和现在Matt和Foggy的友谊进程来看，我假定实际上他们在大学一开始就相识了，因为这样那一集里他们的对话更能说得通。而且，文中提到的全部餐厅都能在地狱厨房里找到（尽管一些，比如蓝瓶咖啡，不是当地生产的）。来我美丽的大纽约吧，品尝我们的美食！拜托别再去必胜客了。


	2. 第二章

他们最终决定搬到Matt的公寓，因为那里更大，离办公室更近，还有屋顶逃生门，对于Foggy所说的“专业潜行版”的Matt来说更方便。另外，Foggy公寓的租期还有两个月就到期了。他们还没来得及讨论届时该怎么办。

今天的工作算是报销了。于是Matt回到家用差不多一小时时间整理衣服，收拾抽屉，给Foggy腾出更多衣橱空间。他用了二十分钟把他的夜行服在各个抽屉间倒腾来倒腾去，推测Foggy会想要在上面还是在下面。之后他终于反应过味儿来，气哼哼地打住，转身去整理药品柜。

Matt检查了所有电灯开关，闻遍了所有灯泡的电阻丝通电发热的气味看它们是不是都好用。这时Foggy终于出现了。他肩上扛着一袋行李，身后还拖着一个手提箱。

“我想暂时带这些就够了，”他说，“我可以下了班顺道再回去拿些，并且…我猜以后我们可以解决下那些家具的问题？我们那些用旧的宜家破烂货，就算把它们都扔到大街上留给捡破烂的，我也一点不心疼。”他砰地一声把行李撂在地上。“不过嘛，对136号街的回忆不能扔。我们可爱的小狗窝。”

“那地方最差劲了。”Matt说。那是他们上法学院时合租的没电梯的小公寓，得在单间里撑起一扇屏风假装他们还能有点个人隐私。可当他想起那儿时，让他记忆犹新的是那种独立成熟而且酷酷的感觉。哪怕是要爬上五层楼梯，浴室漏水，还有蟑螂。只要他跟Foggy在一起，做什么都是惊奇探险而不是磨难。

之后他们到Landman与Zack事务所实习，有钱各自付房租了。Matt坚持把那些宜家家具都留给Foggy，因为他习惯了简单的生活，不需要另外购置太多。头几周，他睡在实木床上而不再是那张板材床，却仍然辗转反侧。陌生的床，也没有Foggy沉稳的轻鼾来屏蔽掉城市里遥远的喧嚣。

Foggy在客厅中间缓缓巡视，把手撑在胯上，“你这儿需要点色彩。我要搞点装饰。”

Matt咧嘴一笑，“你没把你大学的那些荧光海报带来吧，真的假的？”

“那些不是荧光海报！那些是高雅艺术！”Foggy抗议道。“我想起码可以多来点洪梅尔娃娃，这样你也能欣赏到了。或者陶瓷小丑啥的。”Matt笑起来，这让他更来劲了，在空中比划着，“一个挨一个摆。我还有个想法：我们在客厅正中间挂个轮胎秋千。碉堡了，对吧？”

“那会是这间公寓里最诡异的地方。”Matt承认，感到紧张在一丝丝溜走。这就是Foggy。他知道怎样跟Foggy一起生活：他们一起生活过七年来着。

“正是！把他们都搞迷糊。‘噢，Matt Murdock，那家伙总从屋顶通道溜出去痛揍暴徒？不对，这就是个在屋里挂秋千摆小丑还总在凌晨弹班卓琴的怪胎。’”

“班卓琴？”

Foggy点点头，“对滴，我想我要开始三不五时弹一弹班卓琴，然后邻居来敲门时我就回头喊，‘嘿，Matt！小点儿声！’ _赞_ 。你的秘密绝对藏得密不透风。”

“绝妙的不在场证明，辩护律师。”

“嘿，”Foggy耸耸肩，“我总得干点正事养活自个嘛，对啵？”

“噢，你得承包打扫房间的活儿养活你自个，我没跟你说过吗？”Matt天真无邪地问。

“做梦去吧，Murdock。”Foggy抬起他的手提箱，“好啦，我把我的小丑们摆哪？”

Foggy用了一下午把东西归置好，顺便审查了Matt的全部家当，从他的衣服（“你咋有这么多亮黄色内裤？”“并没有。甭蒙我。”）到他的厨房（“你的食物也太健康了吧。我要从生鲜直达上订三倍的夹馅面包。”“零的三倍还是零好吧。”）再到他的浴室（“罐装男士魅力喷雾！我就知道！”“放下那瓶洗发水，Foggy。”）Matt做了晚饭，因为Foggy意识中的下厨指的就是跟附近所有外卖小哥交好朋友。之后他们一起清理了厨房，空气中仍然弥漫着鸡肉和米饭的味道。Matt想着这样也许真的行得通。

直到日落西山。

第四次Matt转头看向收着那套制服的衣橱时，Foggy叹了口气，“还是走吧，好吗？你看着就像只狗等着谁跟你说‘散步去’似的。”

Matt犹豫了，“你…”他知道Foggy仍然不喜欢夜魔侠这个事。他们之间几乎已经回到正常——也许比正常更好，现在Matt不需要再对Foggy说谎——但是那不意味着Foggy全心全意地支持Matt的夜间活动。

“我没事，”Foggy说，“我是说，不，我不喜欢你去拿生命冒险，但是我不喜欢也不能阻止你，所以…去吧。保护街区安全。我就只…”他拿起笔记本，“上上网飞，干点别的。”

Matt点点头。他能感到Foggy的视线跟着他站起身，跟着他找到藏着的钥匙，又跟着他拿出夜行衣走向房间。他走到一半突然想起来。

“我可能会回来很晚，”他说，停在门口，手里拎着上衣，“你睡床上吧。”

Foggy从电脑上抬起眼，Matt听到他的心跳加速了。Matt咽下一声叹息：Foggy一定是真的非常痛恨夜魔侠的事，看到他只穿着夜行衣的裤子就已经让他心烦了。“我想你说过我不能上床的。你和你的精贵床单之类的。”

“那是那一晚的事了。你也不能一直睡沙发啊。不可能睡好的。”Matt含糊地指了指窗外的广告牌。

“啥，那意思是 _你_ 一直睡沙发就更好咯？”

“那是个相当舒服的沙发。”

“坐着是，Matt！要是你受伤了呢？那个，顺便说，一周就得来那么一次，”Foggy指出来，“你带着三级脑震荡和脾脏破裂回来，不能再因为睡在沙发上扭了你整副骨头架子。”

“我们去买个沙发床。”Matt建议道。

“搞啥，现在？星期三晚上九点？”Foggy停下，他的呼吸稍稍急促起来，“你看，我们为什么不都睡床上？”

“呃。”Matt的大脑罢工了，“呃。呣。”

“只是暂时，”Foggy快速说，“直到我们买到沙发床。你那床很大，我们在中间都能留出些空间来，嘛事没有。”他的心脏在重敲，又响又快像他被抢劫那次一样。“来吧，Matt。你知道这么办最合理了。”

“我。呃。”Matt咽了下，“好的。”

“…好的？”Foggy重复道，之后惊讶地一笑，“哇喔。我还以为你得跟我吵一架呢。”

“不。不，你说得对。”Matt说。他把上衣套过头：不知怎的他突然觉得需要些衣料遮挡。“这样最合情合理。”

“对。好。”Foggy点头，“那么我们就…这么办。”

“好的。”

“好的。”

Matt捡起面罩，拿在手上翻来覆去，“那么我就，呃…”

“嗯，你走吧，”Foggy说，“我就…在这，看网飞。”

“好。”Matt套上面罩扭扭肩膀。“看看我怎么样？”

“像个笨蛋。”Foggy说，但是他的声音暖暖的，“一个非常恐怖、难缠的笨蛋。”

Matt察觉到夜魔侠式的邪恶笑容掠过他的脸，“那就管用。”他走向楼梯，一边戴上手套。

“嘿，Matt？”Foggy在他的手搭上门把时说，“出去小心点，好吗？”

Matt停下，偏过头转向Foggy，“是。”他温柔地回答。“好的。”

于是他走出门。

 

*

 

他停留的比平时稍晚，尽管今夜相对平静——只有几个低等药贩子打架，他一出现就一哄而散了。每次他想到该回家了，但接着，又想到Foggy，应该已经睡了，于是又开始新一轮巡视。

最后，也就剩三小时能睡的时候，他终于调转头一路沿屋顶回家。他从屋顶通道尽可能安静地溜进房间，将感觉延伸出去——Foggy还在那里，蜷在他那半边床上。

Matt从鼻端沉沉地、专注地吸进一口气，屏住十秒又呼出去。之后他爬下楼梯溜进卧室。

Foggy的呼吸声，低沉而平缓，充满了他的耳畔。他脱下夜行衣，放缓动作免得各种锁扣和拉链发出噪音吵醒Foggy。他叠好衣服放在床头柜上，套上那件旧的哥伦比亚大学T恤当睡衣。

接着他停住了。他应该去睡沙发的。床并没有 _那么_ 大，而且他也曾在沙发上睡过。他不想打扰Foggy。

他朝门口溜去。

“想都别想。”Foggy说，稍稍欠身，“过来睡。”

“你醒着。”他本该 _知道_ ——Foggy没有打鼾，他的呼吸比睡着时要快，Matt _知道_ 他睡着时的呼吸声。他是怎么回事？

“想确认下你是一整个儿回来的。”Foggy说，他的声音在半梦半醒中略微沙哑。歉疚啃噬着Matt的心。现在几乎是黎明时分了。Foggy一直醒着在等他？

“你不必这样。”他说。

“啊，我需要。”Foggy翻身躺下。Matt不确定现在天色有多暗，或者Foggy能看到多少，但是他明显感到他正被审视着。“你受伤了？”

“没。外面很安静。”Matt说。Foggy怀疑地哼了声。“我发誓！都没人挥过拳头。”

“好吧，”Foggy说。“现在过来，我累了而且都这个鬼时候了。”

Matt犹豫着，“也许我该…”

“我们已经讨论过为啥你睡沙发是个傻点子，Murdock。”Foggy说。Matt认出了那个忍无可忍的语气：他能说服Foggy，但绝对耗时不短。“你想继续吵，我们就放到早上再吵。现在，到 _这_ 来我好能 _睡觉_ 。”

Matt过去了。

他滑进床单在这一头蜷起来，小心翼翼尽可能地在他跟Foggy之间保持距离。“晚安。”他说。

他感到床垫移动着，Foggy安顿下来。“安。”

Foggy的呼吸渐渐平缓，几分钟后鼾声低低响起。但是Matt一直躺着，手指揉搓着床单边角，咬住嘴唇直到疼痛。被子下很暖和，Foggy的体温渗透布料辐射过来。他能听到Foggy呼吸之下的心跳声，像鼓声阵阵从床垫下传来。而且他能够 _闻到_ 他：香皂，除臭剂，一点点晚餐的鸡肉味道；一丝淡去的汗味和牙膏的清凉。

他再次沉沉地呼吸，第二次，第三次。这并没能让他沉静下来，却把更多Foggy的味道吸进肺中。

把叹息埋进枕头里，他闭上眼劝说自己睡去。他也曾和Foggy共处一室，这次并没有多大不同。所以需要做的只是躺在他这一边，所有事都会好的。

他知道他没剩几小时能睡，可早上来的还是太慢了。

 

*

 

 

_**星期四** _

远在十街区外的一声刺耳汽车警报将Matt从酣睡中唤醒。他哼唧着把脸埋进面前软绵绵热乎乎的一团之中，希望那噪音能停下来。

接着他的大脑开始汇总信息，熟悉的声音和那热乎乎一团的气味，接着他僵硬了。

慢慢地，他拼凑出结论，他在哪，在床上：这部分不是问题。在朝着Foggy的那边蜷着，像个负鼠宝宝一样粘着他，脸还埋在他的颈窝里：这部分就 _是_ 问题了。

他小心地把头挪开，评估了一下当前情况。从照在他脸上阳光的温度来看，太阳早就升起来了。他们都挤在Foggy那一头，Foggy仰面躺着，而Matt…怎么说呢，很热情。

他从Foggy身上再挪开一点点，接着意识到他正硬着抵在Foggy的屁股上。这就有点 _太_ 热情了。

好吧。这都不是事儿。Foggy还睡着呢。Matt要做的就是在不吵醒他的前提下把自己拆下来，那么这尴尬的噩梦就能醒来了。

他解锁了环在Foggy胸前的右胳膊，撤出搂在他背后的左胳膊。他的右腿，跟Foggy的腿纠缠在一起，有些麻烦。不过他想方设法没有太惊动Foggy就抽了出来。然后他一寸寸地在床垫上往后退，屏着呼吸，直到他安全转移到自己那一边上。

Foggy没有动，Matt长出一口气。好了。没事了。

才不是没事了。他还得离开这张床。

他坐起来。把床单推开。早上的空气冷冽，他的本能冲动叫嚣着要缩回温暖的毯子里。但是Matt压下这一瞬间的软弱，把腿伸到床下。他刚把脚放到地上，心里警报响起。

Foggy动了动，“唔呣呣，”他嘟哝着，“Matt？”

Foggy睡意蒙蒙叫他名字的声音让Matt把手指抠进床垫里。“早。”他说，骄傲于自己的声音有多平稳，“介意我先冲澡吗？”

“啵呣。”Foggy说，更深地钻进床单里。

Matt冲向浴室。

直到他开始调水温时才意识到，Foggy的心跳在Matt搂着他醒来时已经又轻又快——比睡眠时应有的快得多。

 

*

 

Matt能处理好这个。

说起他硬着醒来这事，这完全正常：甚至被修女养大的孩子也懂得。这就是平常的生理反应。

再说起他硬着在 _Foggy身边_ 醒来，好吧，也许Foggy并没注意到呢。就算他 _有_ 注意到，他也貌似完全愿意假装，这也算是没事了吧。

那么要说他—— _也许_ ，只是一种可能性，只是 _非常细微的可能_ ——他有那么一点点赤裸裸的迹象，对他的最好的朋友有种非柏拉图式的感觉。

这就有点儿麻烦大了。

并不是Foggy的性别在困扰着他：就算在教会里手持念珠，兴奋地发现他开始萌生胡须的青春期的日子里，相比于了解到他能够闻到三个街区外的血迹、听到 _隔壁大楼_ 墙壁里老鼠的窸窣，他 _同时_ 喜欢男孩和女孩这个事实似乎并不那么值得一提。

可这是 _Foggy_ 啊。Foggy，是那个知晓他所有事但仍喜爱着他的人。Foggy，是那个一路带着欢声笑语闯进他生活的，坚定不移、不求回报地忠诚于他的人。Foggy，是给了他这个孤儿一个家的人。

Foggy，是Matt无法承担失去的那个人。

Matt知道他们第一次见面时Foggy对他有一些好感。从他支支吾吾地评价Matt的长相，从他们碰到一起时他心跳加速的方式来看那相当明显。Matt仍然记得当他第一次请Foggy带他一起去教室时，Foggy一整天都乐不可支的声音。

不过几个星期之后那些都…淡去了。Foggy的紧张，曾经明显到Matt都能从空气中尝出来，渐渐柔和成一种轻松的亲密感，让Matt觉得如此欣慰。他 _喜欢_ Foggy，非常喜欢，这样会比较自在，如果Foggy只是…也喜欢他。

曾有那么多人告诉过Matt他很好看，让他自己也相信了这一点。那么Foggy第一眼被他吸引也是合情合理的。可Foggy在 _了解_ 了Matt之后还是守在他身边就不那么说得通了。不过Matt不会得寸进尺。过去的最好就让它过去，将来会怎样他还不太愿意细想。

这么想来，和这个人 _结婚_ 大概是个坏主意吧，可现在后悔也晚了。

等Matt从淋浴下出来，他终于平静了。Foggy已经出了卧室。Matt闻到了煮咖啡的香气——有点太浓烈了，可他们今天大概都需要提提神儿吧。

Matt摘下浴巾换上内裤，抓起一件干净上衣，“谢谢你做咖啡。”他边说着边走出卧室。

“嗯。”Foggy说。他猫着腰查看显示器，把脸拄在咖啡壶前就像那能让它开得更快似的。“你每晚都在外面呆那么晚吗？你怎么撑下来的？”

“也没有啦。”Matt说着，套上上衣。也许他还是别说他故意多待了一阵子比较好。“你真的不必等我。”

“是啊，我…”Foggy转过身看他，话说半截，他的心率开始稳步提升。Matt后知后觉地意识到如果他不想让Foggy更难受的话，他最好还是保持衣冠整齐出现在他面前，而不是只穿着内裤敞着衬衫来回晃荡。他没怎么考虑过这个问题，通常情况下，裸体对他没什么影响，除非他触摸到。

他闪回到Foggy的脖子贴在脸上的感觉，还有他的小腿抵着Matt的，连忙把那幻觉驱散。现在可不行。

“我，”Foggy摇摇头，Matt正飞速系好最后一粒纽扣。“抱歉，我还没睡醒。我去冲澡。”

他绕过Matt消失在浴室里。Matt从橱柜摸出杯子自己倒了一杯，壶还没备好，当他抽出咖啡壶时，最后几滴滚开着溅到炉面上。他闻着那焦糊味儿，试图让它压盖过仍留在空气中Foggy的味道。

根本没用。

 

*

 

“你非得把 _所有东西_ 都闻一遍么？”

“该死的每一天我都在问自己同样的问题。”

“别人在看。”

“别人在看是因为你不停地凑到我耳朵边说悄悄话。你保持正常距离悄悄地说我也能听见。”

“是的，让他们以为我是在自言自语真是好 _多_ 了啊。”Foggy说着退开了。Matt咽下失望的刺痛感。Foggy这样亲近 _确实_ 奇怪，他的头发都在轻搔着Matt的脸了。

他专注在手中的桃子上。食品杂货店可不是这世上他最喜欢的地方：人又挤又嘈杂，气味也多到过负荷。而且他不把鼻子凑近每个盒子就没法知道里面是什么，罐头装的更是彻底没辙。他通常都上网订购外卖食品，但今早上他们吃完了麦片和牛奶，还需要另外一些东西在周末快递送来之前帮他们度过难关。

可能他夸大其词了，但是到目前为止，跟Foggy结婚这事之中最诡异的却是它 _并没_ 那么诡异，尴尬的同床共枕那部分不算。工作还是老样子，除了Karen坚持让他们二人独处共享“新婚夫夫”时刻。于是现在他们又找回了上学时的杂货店购物老习惯，为了Matt的挑挑拣拣和Foggy“以科学之名”各种见过的没见过的都扔进购物车的毛病而愉快地争吵着。

最大的不同是现在Matt不必再隐瞒他的超感了，他不必再为了阻止Foggy把不那么完美的东西放进推车去编造理由。“这个都水水的了，肯定难吃。”他说，把桃子放回去。Foggy又递给他一个；他闻到夏天的香甜气息。“这个好。多拿些这箱的。”

“你还真会颐指气使啊。”Foggy一边说着一边装桃子，Matt听到塑料袋沙沙的声音。“结婚了你就这么对待我么？以前陪我看月亮的时候，叫人家小甜甜。现在人家跟你绑在一块儿了，就再不是好好先生Murdock了？”

Matt咧嘴一笑，正要回答——又停下了。他的意识专注于Foggy和桃子上，以避免商店里过多的感觉输入让他过载，但现在一个非常熟悉的心跳声和气味从Foggy身后接近了。

“结婚了啊？”Brett问道。Foggy吓了一跳。“别告诉我我终于赌赢一回。”

“哦，是Brett啊！Matt，是Brett！”Foggy急急忙忙地跟Matt解释。好吧，不如说是做给 _Brett_ 看的解释，既然Foggy知道Matt能够在别人开口前就认出是谁来，可还是得做做样子。“嗨，Brett！”

“律师。”Brett说，用他那个我就假装讨厌你的语气。“你俩真结婚了还是怎么着？”

“呃。”Foggy说。

“嗯。”Matt说。

Matt能感到Brett正来回扫视着他们。“慢着，你们没逗我？你们真结婚了？”

Matt转头面向Foggy，等他来回答。毕竟嘛，Brett是 _他_ 打小儿的死对头。但他也是一位执法警官，是他们为了保护自己演的整场结婚戏给别人看的那个别人。不过考虑到Brett和Foggy相识已久，Matt猜不如让Foggy去逗个乐子，编个故事来告诉他这都是个玩笑。

Foggy的心跳加快了，像是要说谎。

“对哒！”Foggy说。接着他的胳膊环上了Matt的腰，吓得Matt差点扔掉手杖。“终于不再拒绝命中注定的结局共结连理了。对不对，Matty？”

不知何故，这个 _真正的_ 昵称让Matt的喉咙卡住，之前的“小甜心”“小乖乖”都没有这种效果。“呃…是的。”他说，希望听上去不像是被勒着一样。Foggy的心跳从他身侧传来。“Nelson和Murdock，终于在一起了。”

“你俩都没戴戒指。”Brett指出来，于是Matt想起来Brett是个厉害警察。

“我们是突然决定的，只办了法院婚礼。”Foggy说，“我们这周末要去选戒指。只要我们还起得来床。”他搂了搂Matt。Matt的脸上开始升温。

Brett发出恼火的声音，“我不需要听到那个，Foggy。你看看Murdock，他都想杀了你了。”

“那没准儿是真的，警官。”Matt低声说。真高兴知道他脸红的时候 _谁_ 都看得到。

“啥？”

“噢，Matt没事。”Foggy赶忙说，“就是爱我爱得激情燃烧嘛，对不对，甜心？”他倾身过来亲在Matt的太阳穴上，Matt定住了。

“呃。”Matt清清嗓子，“Foggy…”

他能感到Brett在摇头，“好吧，那个…恭喜了哈，我说？我会跟我妈说的，她会送过去个砂锅啥的吧。”

“谢啦，Brett！”Foggy兴高采烈地说，“抱歉我们没有邀请你参加婚礼。金婚庆典一定请你来！”

“噢，那之前Murdock早就掐死你了。”Brett说，“回见了二位。”

“拜。”Matt无力地说。Brett的心跳和脚步声一起走远了。当他确定Brett已经走到另一条过道上时，他甩掉Foggy的胳膊，“得了，刚 _那_ 是干嘛？”

Foggy耸耸肩。他的心跳仍然很快。“嘿，我们必须说服别人啊，不是吗？娇羞新娘扮得真像顺便一说。”

“ _Foggy_ 。”

Foggy叹了口气，“好啦，你是对的。我道歉。我不该不跟你打招呼就突然来这一套，我应该——但是Brett是在你之后我认识的第二等多疑的人了，而且你是没看到他问咱们为啥没戴戒指那时候的表情。”他耸耸肩，“他是个好人，但他对男-男感情的事还是有点抓狂，所以我想这样能让他最快闭嘴。起作用了，不是嘛？”

“…我猜是。”Matt承认。

“来吧，我们去拿点牛奶。”Foggy把那袋桃子放进推车，等着Matt扣上他的胳膊，接着把购物车推过走道。“他真该对同性恋的事淡定些了，说起来。我们高中的时候每次在一起时他总是 _超_ 别扭的。不过嘛，我们再也不是十七岁了嘛，对吧。”

Matt猛地停住，拉得Foggy手上推车甩向一旁，车轮在地面上吱嘎作响，“什么？”

“噢，我没跟你说过吗？”Foggy说，“我是说，没有很多次，而且我们也不是约会什么的，不过就是，Brett和我有几回在派对上喝多了做过。你知道。”他说，好像那真说明什么问题似的，“高中嘛。”

“哦。”Matt说着，手指在手杖上攥紧。“没，我不…你从没…我不知道。”

“这真的没啥 _值得_ 你知道的，老黄历了。”Foggy说。“走吧，很晚了已经，而且我昨晚也就睡了五分钟不到。”

他继续向前走，Matt跟上脚步，感到Foggy的脉搏透过袖子传来。“我们 _应该_ 去买戒指。”过了一会儿Matt说，“你说呢。这样别人就知道了。”

他能感到Foggy正看着他，可听到的全部回答只有：“好的。我们去买戒指。”

Matt的手指搭在Foggy的手臂上，他们继续前行。

 

*

 

_**星期日** _

在冰箱门发出吱嘎声时Matt缩了一下。这套冰箱有年头了，一直哼哼作响。现在听着它的抗议声更大，假如Foggy还醒着…

绝对是了，Matt刚把一袋冻豆子按到眼睛上，就听到Foggy从卧室走了出来。他已经搬进来四天了，仍然每晚等Matt回家。“好吧，至少不是凌晨四点了这回——慢着，你受伤了？”

Foggy的心跳飙到警戒线，让Matt瑟缩了下。“我没事。”

“那么你就是觉得有必要把脸放在冻豆子上，为了啥，获取维生素A？”

Matt叹气，“就是个黑眼圈，Foggy。没准会是。可能都不会那么糟，因为我这么早就开始冷敷了。”

“还有哪伤着了？”Foggy问。

Matt耸耸肩，“就是几处淤青，大概吧。哪都没破，皮都没伤着。”

“让我看看。”

“我 _没事_ ——”

“ _Matthew_ 。”

噢。Foggy真生气了这是。Matt把豆子放在台面上，扯掉手套，脱掉制服上衣。他抬起胳膊时都没怎么疼，说明他 _基本上_ 完全健康。但是不知怎的他感觉要这么说了Foggy也不会高兴。

Matt听着Foggy穿过客厅打开灯。他走到灯泡的微弱热源下抬起胳膊，一只手还拿着豆子。“看到了？哪都没出血。”

他能感觉到Foggy慢慢地围着他转圈，检查着他。Foggy向Matt后腰那里伸出手去，空气被带动了，但他在接触到之前又抽了回去。Matt身上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩，就在Foggy将将碰到的地方。“你背上有个相当吓人的淤青。”

哦，Matt非常清楚——每次他坐到椅子上那里都剧痛不已。“我知道。几天前的事儿了不过。挨了一撬棍。”

Foggy倒吸一口冷气，Matt咬上嘴唇。他说这干嘛？“老天，Matt。”

“我知道怎么从人手上夺撬棍，”他说，“可他要去打的那个女人不知道。”他稍稍耸肩，“不管怎么说，那就是最糟的了。你相信我了吧，还是说你要我把裤子也脱掉？”天啊，他为啥又要说 _那个_ ？他祈祷光线没有那么明亮，Foggy看不见爬到他脖颈上的热度。

“不用。”Foggy后退一步，“不。你已经…”Matt听到他咽了一下。“好多伤疤啊，Matt。”

Matt抬抬一边肩膀。冻豆子正在缓慢融化，他能听见水滴落在地板上的声音。“我不再像以前那样经常被割伤了。新制服很管用。”他稍稍举起豆子，“我能继续敷眼睛了么？”

“好。好的，抱歉。”Foggy让开。Matt躺到沙发上，把豆子按回眼眶，水珠顺着脸颊流下来。他累了，精疲力尽，而Foggy审视的目光让他如负千钧。

他没太注意到Foggy的脚步声去而复返，但接着Foggy拿开了他手上的豆子。温暖的手指抚在下巴上让他偏过头来。“嗯，这是要留个印儿了。不过不用担心，你还是那么漂亮。”他感到Foggy的手指拨过他额前的刘海，接着豆子按回来，湿气被一张纸巾包住。“你应该准备些真正的冰袋。”

“我有的。”Matt说，合上完好的那只眼睛。Foggy的手还停在他的头发里，令人宽心。“豆子更贴合眼眶的形状。”

“我真恨你知道那个。”Foggy说，他并没有把手拿开。Matt感到他靠过来倚在沙发把手上，“今晚上发生啥了？”

“入室抢劫。邮局旁的那家古董店。”Matt说，“三个人，业余的。警察已经把他们收监了。”

“那么你没…”

“我不会去杀掉几个穷途末路抢商店的小孩，Foggy。”Matt猛地说，但马上就后悔了，因为Foggy可能会抽回手去，Matt不想让他抽回。

但是Foggy只是再一次将手梳过Matt的头发，“有时我不知道你会做 _什么_ ，Murdock。”

为什么这话让他这么难过。“你比任何人更了解我。”

“那这又说明什么呢？”

说明Matt承担不起失去他。“我很抱歉让你久等了。”Matt说着，转换了话题。

他听见Foggy叹气，“别担心。”他说，拇指拂过Matt前额，“我就是很高兴你回家了。”

Matt缩进沙发里，缩进温暖、熟悉的Foggy的气味里。“你也是。”他悄悄地说，就算Foggy听到，他也没有回答。

 

*

 

_**星期五** _

“你把最后那个果酱馅饼吃掉了？”Foggy从厨房里叫道。

“不是，你昨晚吃的，不记得了？”Matt从卧室回答，一边擦着头发。

“那是谎言和诽谤！”

Matt在毛巾下咧嘴笑道：“我来煎鸡蛋，等我一分钟。”他原本并不吃早餐，但是Foggy一顿不吃就脾气暴躁。于是他发现自己这一周几乎每天早上都要弄点什么吃的，以防Foggy从他们办公室外的咖啡车上拿丹麦卷吃，那样他还得应付两小时血糖过高的不良后果。实际上早餐也改善了Matt的能量水平——或者只是因为有人 _一起_ 吃早餐的缘故。

他把毛巾扔到床上，打开衣橱，“你把我的衬衫挂哪儿了？”

“就在你原来挂的地方。也非常欢迎你去洗衣服，顺便一说。”

Matt皱眉，从橱里取下一个衣架。上面挂着衬衫，但绝对是Foggy的衬衫。他把衣架挂回去，又停下来捻着指间的衣料。那很柔软，是那种Foggy所说的“罪恶地昂贵”的衬衫所用的材料；Foggy的衬衫都是普通的棉质绒料。

他把衬衫凑近鼻端细闻。是洗衣液的味道迷惑了他。一直是Foggy在洗衣服，所以他们的衣服闻起来都是一个味道。

他们所有的衣服闻起来都像Foggy。

他一定是走神儿了，Foggy走进卧室时他还杵在那，闻着那种气味。“我在等着鸡蛋呐，Murdock，我——噢不是吧，别告诉我我用错洗衣液了，你又得抱怨一整天什么都闻着像人造小苍兰味儿还是啥的。”

他的心率提高了，于是Matt连忙放下衬衫向他保证，“没，没，没事。闻着挺好的。”他挤出个笑脸，“谢了。”

Foggy在他肩上轻掴了下，“拿早餐补偿我。还有出门前记得梳头，看着跟疯子似的。”

“好啊，”Matt说着，Foggy已经消失在浴室里，“好啊，我会的。”

他穿上那件衬衫，让Foggy的味道包围着他。好的。他能习惯这个。他的鼻子会校准好的。

最终会的。

 

*

 

_**星期二** _

Matt关上屋顶通道的门，如释重负地滑落到最上层台阶上。公寓里很凉爽，愉快的凉爽，而他能闻到Foggy，听到他的心跳。他拽下面罩把头靠在墙上。过会儿他就起身，现在他想先坐一下，在这儿，在家里。

“Matt？”

Foggy。Foggy站在最下面的台阶上，担心着。“Matt，你在干吗？你还好吗？”

“我很好。”Matt脱口而出。他 _是_ 很好，真的。他成功到家了，不是吗？

“那你干嘛坐在那儿？”Foggy问。

“就歇会儿。”

“是嘛？”Matt感到Foggy偏了偏头。“为啥你不下来歇着，老兄？”

一边叹气，Matt一边拖起身子站好——楼梯突然在他脚下摇晃，他赶紧抓住扶手。

“Matt！”

Foggy冲上台阶伸手圈过Matt，稳住他。他闻起来像衣物柔顺剂和上等威士忌。Matt闻起来却像煤灰。“Matt，到底发生啥了——你在 _流血_ ？”

Matt摇头，“没。我是说，是的，但是没事。我 _没事_ ，Foggy。”

“总有一天你要跟我坐下来好好谈谈字典定义的‘没事’。”Foggy嘀咕着扶Matt走下楼梯。“有多糟？你要去医院吗？”

Matt又摇了摇头，这次更果断，“不去医院。我能教你缝这个。”

“ _Matt_ 。”

“就几针而已！”

他们下了楼。Matt倒在沙发上，忍不住呻吟。“老天，我要叫Claire来。”Foggy说，“你那该死的一次性手机在哪？”

“很晚了。”

“而你在 _流血_ 。”Foggy伸出手去，“我在伸手要手机，Matt。我没什么耐心，我必须这么说。”

“我知道。”Matt摸索着绑带，掏出一次性手机。Foggy抓过它走开了。Matt扔下面罩，把头靠在沙发上。

“嗨，Claire？我是…呃，夜魔侠的朋友。我们以前见过…？”Matt听见一个橱柜打开了，水槽里有响动。“是。对不起，我知道很晚了，但是…不是，不是，没有那回那么糟。但是他需要缝针而且…对，在他这儿。谢谢。再见。”电话啪的一声扣断，Foggy把一杯水塞到Matt手里。“喝掉。”

Matt喝了。他并没察觉到自己有多渴，却发现水是这么凉爽清甜，他一饮而尽把玻璃杯递回Foggy手中。“谢了。”

Foggy把杯子放到咖啡桌上。“你能把上衣脱掉让我看看么？”

“总想让我脱光光。”Matt说，想要坏笑一下，不知怎的却笑得支离破碎，就像他的下巴不适干这个似的。

Foggy的心跳仍然是担心的节奏，于是Matt叹了口气开始摘手套。他的手指却不肯配合，Foggy不得不帮着他拽下来，又帮他将上衣轻拉过头顶。他抬起胳膊时牵扯到体侧的伤口，空气里的血腥味更重了。Foggy咒骂着。

“来，”他说着，将什么东西——Matt猜是一块擦盘巾——按在伤口上。“你可真脏，顺便说。发生什么了？我以为刀子划不破你的衣服呢。”

“不是刀。”Matt说着撑起身。Foggy不会喜欢这个，“发生了一场… _小型_ 爆炸。”

接着就是一阵，刺鼻的恐惧。让Matt的体侧抽痛。“一场爆炸。”Foggy说，声音平淡无波。

“对，就是…我听见一些可疑的声音——你知道Gomez杂货店旁边的那个空的大楼吧？就是那儿。”Matt说着，挪动身体，试着坐舒服点儿。哪哪都疼。“那有六个人。给Calabreses干活的，我猜。他们一定是拿那栋楼当仓库，屯着各种走私货。他们一见到我就散开了，但接着开始开枪，再接着…嗯，就爆炸了。”

“你是想着六个全副武装的黑手党一见到你就只是… _跑_ 了？”Foggy质问道，“老天啊，Matt。”

“嘿，这制服挺吓人的好么！”Matt抗议，“ _你见过_ 。”

“是哈。”Foggy说着，他的心率有些不稳，但是Matt还没有那个心劲儿去搞明白为什么。“好吧，所以那爆炸了，接着呢…？”

“就有一小块弹片。”Matt说。

“ _Matt_ 。”Foggy听上去喘不过气来，让Matt忍不住伸手去摸他的脸。他能摸得到担心，摸到眉间的皱痕，摸到嘴角向下的弧度。

“没什么大事。”他坚持着，轻轻地按了按Foggy的嘴角。这很傻，但他就是想让Foggy笑一笑。“我已经把它拔出来了，把还清醒的家伙敲晕，在警察还没到之前我就走了。只需要缝几针。可能还有点儿脑震荡。”

“还有点儿——”Foggy气急败坏，但是Claire的脚步声已经到了门廊，接着她敲了敲门，把Matt从一通长篇大论下拯救下来几分钟。“按着这个。”Foggy说，抓过他面前Matt的手坚定地按在擦盘巾上。接着他去开门，他的温度也随之离开了。

“嗨，”Claire的声音，“Foggy，是吧？”

“是。谢谢你能来。”Matt听到他们的脚步声靠近，Claire身上熟悉的茉莉和豆蔻还有消毒水的气味混合到Foggy的气味中。“他说只需要缝几针，还有 _一点儿脑震荡_ ，所以嘛，就是振奋人心的一晚。我俩一会儿要去参加个舞蹈马拉松，可能还要挪一挪家具之类的。”

Matt把头偏向Claire，“嗨，Claire。谢谢你过来。”

她放下急救箱，轻轻推着他抻开身体靠到沙发上，然后她在咖啡桌上坐下来。“这回你又把自个儿怎么了？”

“爆炸。不是几个月前那回似的，小型的。这边中了几个弹片已经拔出来了。”Matt顿了顿，“而且 _可能_ 头被崩到两下。”

有片刻安静。“ _多谢_ 。”Foggy说，“Matt，你是看不见，但是我得让你知道Claire刚刚看着是对你忍无可忍的表情，跟我一样。”

“我很确定那是Claire的默认设置，只要一看见我。”Matt答道。

“是吗？”Claire问。Matt听见戴手套的噼啪声，接着她有力的手指轻轻地戳探着他，检查着伤口，塑胶手套的质感光滑又清凉。“那又是谁的错呢？”她掀起擦盘巾，“你说对了，需要缝针。三四针吧。你怎么不去我那儿？”

“哈。”晕乎乎又疼痛不已，让Matt只想到Foggy，想到家，就像受伤的动物寻回巢穴。他不觉得他们俩能喜欢那个答案，于是，“我没想到有那么糟。”

他二人叹气的声音一模一样，Matt不得不咬住腮帮子忍住不笑。“你没救了。”Claire说，把擦盘巾按回原处，“按住这个等我准备一下。”

“你能，呃，让我看看你是怎么做的么？”Foggy问，“我想可能我最好也掌握些基本的急救知识。你看，以防万一他回到家又发现脑袋已经被砍掉了啥的，我们还找不到你的时候。”

“当然，我看行。”Claire说，Matt听见手术钳叮当作响。“也许他有别人能求助是好事。你住附近？”

“呃…”Foggy说，“对，挺…挺近的还？”

Matt闭上眼。还是把这事了结了吧。“他住这里，”他说道，“我们上周结婚了。”

Claire绝对静止了。“噢，”她说，“我没想到你俩…噢。”

“不是你想的那样。”Matt说，“要是我…要是我的某些 _活动_ 暴露了，Foggy会是第一位他们要传到证人席上的人。但如果我们结婚，他就受到法律保护不用指证我了。”

“…哦。”Claire再次说。

“我们只是朋友。”Foggy急忙道，“完全是假结婚。要是，你知道。我的意思是。我就这么一说。Matt还是，呃，可以。要是…不管怎样。可能会。跟…呃。我跟他之外的人。”

“哇喔。”Claire说。

Matt叹气，“多谢你搞得这么尴尬，Foggy。”

他能感到Foggy脸红的热度。“安静，霰弹侠。Claire要给你缝针了，而我要观摩。”

Claire拿出缝合线，聚合纤维的化学品味道刺激着Matt的嗅觉。“好了，你得准备好这些工具：手套，抗菌皂，手术钳…这样吧，等会我给你列个清单。”

“谢了。”Foggy说。

“这不难。”Matt宽慰他。他不喜欢Foggy的声音那么紧绷。“我小时候经常干这个。”

Claire再次僵住，“ _啥？_ ”

Matt都能 _听见_ Foggy翻白眼的声音。“哦，Matt从没跟你分享过他父亲令人惊讶的决策能力的故事吗？”

“ _Foggy_ 。”

“让格斗专家Jack Murdock给你上一堂 _头被崩到_ 太多次的危害讲座，Matt。”Foggy转向Claire，“还有如何让你的九岁儿子痛饮威士忌再教他 _缝上你的脸_ 。”

Claire抽了一口气，“天呐。”

“相当说明问题，是不是？”

Matt对着Foggy声音里令人意外的那一丝苦涩皱起眉，“你对我爸爸有点儿意见是吗？”

Foggy哼了一声：“就一点儿吗？”

Matt眉头皱的更深，“搞什么鬼，Foggy？你都不认识他。”

“我认识的够多了。”

“他是个好人——”

“他 _抛弃了你_ ，Matt！”Foggy厉声道。

“我。他。”Matt震惊到不知从何说起。“他没有…他 _被杀_ 了，Foggy，你不能…”

“他做了选择，”Foggy说，“我知道你觉得那是你的错因为你觉得 _任何事_ 都是你的错，但是他选择了成全自己愚蠢的虚荣心而不是陪伴 _刚刚失明的儿子_ ，我从没说过什么因为我知道你有多爱他，但是老天啊，Matt，你躺在那儿觉得每周缝上几针不是什么大事儿就是因为他，是 _他让你_ 这么想。”他摇了摇头，“别以为我会原谅他这一点。”

Matt哑口无言。

“呃…我可以…？”Claire问道。

“好。教我。”Foggy说着，倾过身来。Matt认出来他钻研学习时的语气，他上庭时的语气，当他给自己一个目标要坚决完成时的语气。

Matt躺在那儿尽全力不要瑟缩，让Claire在他皮肤上穿针引线，听她给Foggy全程解释操作手法。Foggy一边点头一边提问。但Matt可以分辨得出Claire的心跳很平稳，而Foggy的却在加速。

等Claire做好了，Foggy非常平静地感谢了她，帮她清理，递给她一杯水，又递给Matt一杯。然后他说失陪一下。

一分钟后Matt听到他在浴室里吐起来。

“好吧，”Claire尴尬地说，而Matt好奇她是不是也听见了。“这搞得有点…复杂哈。”

“他是我最好的朋友。”Matt说。这理由好像并不充分。“他是我这辈子最好的朋友。”

“是啊。”他能听见Claire开始收拾装备。“真高兴看到他不是，那种，跟你一起醉酒熏天歇斯底里地躺在地板上。”

“抱歉。”Matt渴望他正带着眼镜。

“我不确定你是不是该跟我道歉。”她抬起手理了理他的刘海，“在外面小心点儿，好么？我觉得那家伙短时间内可不想当个鳏夫。”

“不是那样的。”Matt说，“只是法律上的事。像我们说的。”

“当然。”Claire抽回手扣上急救箱，“不管怎样都小心些。”

Matt再次试着微笑，“我一直都是啊。”

“不，你不是。”她说，而Matt觉察到她正望着浴室的方向，“不过可能以后你就会了。”


	3. 第三章

_**星期三** _

 

“接着那位无坚不摧的男人喊道，‘让我上场吧，老大！我准备好了！’，当时他眼睛都翻向脑后去了，”Foggy说，“然后Claire叫道，‘Matt，别动，你的肠子都流到地板上啦’。”

Matt在眼镜后面翻翻白眼，“那跟事实一点不搭边好嘛。”

“但 _确实_ 有相当恶心的画面感，多谢了哈。”Karen补充道，不过她仍在她的泰式河粉里挑挑拣拣，所以估计也没怎么被恶心到。

“你倒是不用躺在沙发上看网飞，却弄得那上面73%的面积都是干血迹。”Foggy说，“我们需要一台蒸汽真空吸尘器。 _你_ 掏钱，Murdock。”

“好的。”Matt轻松回答。他能应付Foggy的戏弄，只要这说明他不再生他的气。他的体侧几乎不再疼了，不过那伤口的位置让他终于不再缠着Foggy睡觉了，这倒是自他们同床以来第一次。这可能是对他有利的一点，真的。

“你觉得你在那碰到的那些人会不会跟Gomez的案子有关系？我是说，我们的Gomez案子。”Karen问道，“你确实说就发生在隔壁。”

Matt撅起嘴，思考着，“我不这么想。我是说，我们的案子只是个小型健康条例纠纷。这些人却拥有爆炸装置。今晚我会…”

“…待在家里让你身上的洞长好？”Foggy插嘴，“你是想这么说吧？我确定你就是要这么说。”

“我可以只在周边探探风不打架，Foggy。”

“Claire说 _至少_ 要三天你才能再穿制服。你甚至没等到二十四小时。”

“我——”

“你胆敢说‘没事’，我就用筷子扔你的头，Matt。”Foggy端起一双空闲的筷子威胁道。

Matt忍不住得意地笑，“—— _没事_ 。”

Foggy飞出筷子。Matt在距脸一寸之外凭空夹住它们。“看到了？”

“那不算。你知道我要扔的。”

“是么。”Matt接住了Foggy撇过来的塑料勺，脸都没偏一偏。“你打不到我，Nelson。”

他听见Karen窃笑，“你俩到底是怎么从法学院毕业的？”

“这个嘛，我是个天才，而Matt用他漂亮的娃娃脸让所有教授跟他陷入爱河。”Foggy说着，把他桌上的减压球丢向Matt。

Matt一边笑一边接住它，再接住紧随其后的钢笔，“或者， _我_ 在好好学习，而你用花言巧语拖延每篇论文的交稿期。”

“那是法学院。花言巧语是必修课。”Foggy说着，把他的手机扔向Matt。

Matt刚抓住它就响了，吓了他一跳。Foggy捧腹，“瞅你那样儿！”

“就冲你这么说，我要接了它。”Matt说着，用手指划开屏幕，“这是Foggy Nelson的手机，Matt Murdock正在接听。”

“噢我的天，这真是你俩干过的最别扭的事，而那个所谓别扭的标准可是非常的高。”一个熟悉的声音说。

“Marci？”Matt问。

隔着桌子，Karen在一头幸灾乐祸地抽气，Foggy在另一头伸手够手机，“嘶，Matt，还我。”

Matt抬起一只手挡住他，“Foggy现在不方便。要我捎个话么？”

“好啊，你可以告诉他这是个约炮电话。”Marci说。Matt的手指紧紧攥在手机上让外壳阁阁作响。

“ _啥？_ ”Foggy嘶嘶地说，站起身去抢手机，“她说啥了？”

Matt往后一靠，躲过他，“再说一遍（Come again）？”

“就是这个意思（再来一次），对，”Marci说，“好吧，你能让他回我个电话吗？”

Matt感觉到那股子曾给他提示，让他建议Foggy跟自己结婚的邪恶力量又一次接管了他的嘴，“你是想让我告诉我的丈夫，你希望跟他睡觉？”他问道。

Karen吓得叽的一声，而Foggy的心率一路飙到超速。“还我 _手机_ ，Matthew！”他嘶声道。Matt挥开他的手。

话线那头诧异地顿了一顿。“哎呀，讨厌，”Marci最后说，“还以为你俩吵过那一架之后，我能有六个月好好享受下免费牛奶呢，结果你终于把奶牛买走了。发生什么了，一场说走就走的旅行？算了，我并不真想知道。”

Foggy已经放弃跟Matt的手机争夺战，挫败地坐在桌旁，“我要趁你睡着时闷死你，Murdock。好叫你知道，懂？”

“听到你为我们高兴真好，Marci。”Matt说。他并没期望更多：他跟Marci从来都相处不好，尽管他还是该死地不得不尊重她的法律技术，还有她能辨认出Foggy是个好猎物的本事。

“是啊，是啊，”Marci说，“告诉Foggy我会送过去一份贵到发指的新婚礼物，而你们最好把它放到显要位置供起来。噢，还有Matt？”她的声音险恶地柔和下来，“伤了他的心我就 毁了 _你_ 。”

Matt跟罪犯斗过很长时间，长到足以听出一个非常认真的威胁是怎样的。

“我从没那么想过。”他说，这也是认真的。

“随便了。”她说，“回见！”于是就挂线了。

Matt把手机递回Foggy，见他把它放到桌上。“她说什么了。”他说，非常安静地。

“不要伤了你的心。”Matt咬住嘴唇，“Foggy，我很抱歉，我应该让你来处理，或者告诉她你会回电那样我们就能想…”他渐渐收声。

“那~么我突然有事要回桌上办一办好让你俩私下谈谈。”Karen说着，遁出Foggy的办公室，在身后关上门。

“没事。”Foggy说。

“不，不是没事。我忘乎所以了。”Matt说，“打给她。你可以跟她说…跟她说我们是在一段开放式的关系里或者什么的。你本来就是在帮我的忙，还让你发誓守贞这对你不公平。”

“不，我是说…”Foggy叹道，“你瞧，我喜欢Marci，但我们就只是闲扯淡而已。就算你我说我们是一段开放式关系，但和其他任何人亲密到一定程度都有可能被看穿 _什么事_ 不对头。可能就算你的那些…你知道。”他耸耸肩，“我信任Marci，但是我不想把她拉下水。至于其他人…那些短期约会啦一夜情啦之类的更不值得。我不会拿你的秘密冒险，直到我找到什么人我能爱到像——”

Matt咽了咽口水，“什么？”

Foggy摇摇头，“没什么。”他绕过桌子退回椅子上坐下，“我们没事了，Matt。说真的。吃完你的午饭。”

Matt点头，“好的。”他说，可是却没了食欲。也许不是Marci，但总有一天会有个人出现，让Foggy _不再_ 只想与之闲扯，那么他们就会把Foggy从他身边带走。

他始终都明白这一点，确信着。他只是希望能知道还剩下多长时间。

 

*

 

_**星期五** _

当Matt跨进屋顶通道时，初升阳光的温暖正打在Matt脖颈上。他深深吸气，把家和 _Foggy_ 的味道吸进肺里，带走四肢百骸里每一丝紧张不安。

Foggy的心跳声在沙发上睡意绵绵地响着。“Matt，”他咕哝着，坐起身来，“你还好吗？已经这么晚…”Matt感到他转头看向窗户，“应该说这么早了，我看。”

“嗯，我很好，Foggy。”Matt答道，听见Foggy的心跳切换到提问模式。“ _真的_ 很好，我发誓。就是累了。我不希望你熬夜等我。”

Foggy耸耸肩，“我试过了，几晚上，”他说，“我睡不着，除非你回来。告我啊。”

“无法达成协议，律师。”Matt脱下面罩一只手扒了扒头发，靠着Foggy深陷进沙发里，“这一晚可真是。”

“怎么了？”Foggy问。

“绑架。”Matt说，“一个六岁小女孩。我监听了警察频道。他们查到她还在地狱厨房，但是不知道在哪。于是我开始探听。”他拽开手套，一个指头一个指头拉开，接着开始脱鞋。“我一直听了 _几个小时_ ，Foggy。我用尽各种办法，可我找不到…突然我听到她在哭。”

Foggy的心跳在他身边沉稳地响着，他的关切触手可及，像一张毯子一样温暖地包裹着Matt。“你找到她了。”

“她在一个管道夹层里。河边一栋非常旧的大楼，那种战前建筑，里面各种古怪的通道之类的？”Matt闭上眼。“等我足够靠近了我能听见她在说着， _我看不见了。救救我，妈妈，我看不见了。_ ”

“天呐，”Foggy低声说，“他们不会是…”

“没，”Matt说，“没有，可我还以为他们那么干了，于是我…”苦涩涌上他的喉咙，“那儿就是很黑。她只是…那儿就是太黑了，她吓坏了。”

“可你救了她。”Foggy的声音坚定不移。

“是啊。”Matt筋疲力竭。他更深地陷进沙发，头滑到Foggy肩上。Foggy没有移开。“他们有很多人，但是都吓傻了。业余的。他们一直扑过来，可又不知道怎么造成严重伤害。对我是没办法，反正。”

“那小女孩呢？”Foggy的手臂环过Matt肩膀，手埋进Matt头发里。Matt靠向沙发。

“她会没事的。”Matt说，“他们还以为没人能发现她，但是我能听到她…”他的声音渐不可闻。 _我看不见。_

“你把她救出来了。”Foggy说道。

“是啊，”Matt说，“是啊，她…我把她从黑暗里救出来了。”

没人能为Matt打开光明，甚至是他的父亲。可他试过了，天啊，他爸爸真的试过了。Foggy可能不相信Jack尽过最大努力，但是Matt知道。他爸爸离开了，但他不是故意的。他爸爸 _绝不会_ 故意抛弃他。

可那晚Foggy那么 _生气_ ，只因为他觉得有人亏待了Matt。Matt仍然不知该如何应对。

很长一段时间的沉默之后，Foggy移开了，Matt挣扎着不要跟着粘过去。“好啦，”Foggy说，“我要给Karen发个邮件，告诉她我们午饭的点儿再过去。去躺下吧。”

Matt坐起身摇摇头，“别，我可以…你想睡就接着睡吧，我得去办公室。”

“Matt。过了这么一晚，我觉得你应该休半天假。”Foggy站起来拉住Matt的手，“来吧，好汉。到床上睡去。”

Matt很累，Matt很伤心，Matt这一晚真的很难熬。

Matt服从了。

他让Foggy拉着他走向卧室，听从Foggy的指挥脱下制服，听见他在手机上给Karen敲邮件。Matt爬到床上，听着Foggy晃过卧室，把手机充上电，把Matt的制服踢到角落里免得谁绊在上面。

接着他倾身过来关Matt床头的夜灯——它放在这儿根本没意义，应该挪到Foggy那头去，Matt不需要灯，Matt的世界一直是黑暗的但有Foggy在就没关系——Matt握住Foggy的手腕。他爸爸不是故意离开的，他想说，可说出口的却是：“别离开我。”

Foggy俯下身，亲在Matt的太阳穴上。“绝对不会。”他允诺，接着灯关上了。

 

*

 

_**星期日** _

正午的阳光照在肩膀上，唤醒了Matt。他伸了个懒腰，胳膊扫过床垫——停住了。没有另一个心跳声，没有另一个呼吸。他独自一人躺在床上。

好吧，很合理——现在已经日上三竿，而 _Foggy_ 可没有大半夜的在屋顶上跳来跳去。Matt听得出他不在公寓里，可能是出去办事了之类的吧。

他翻过身，伸手摸手机想查查时间，接着发现有张纸缠在手机上。好奇着，他打开那张纸，手尖掠过纸面。他的眉毛挑了起来，因为他在那上面发现了熟悉的凸点，用盲文刻写笔印在厚纸上：

“希望在线翻译准确。出门买甜甜圈，一会回。想要特殊口味发短信。F。”

Matt躺回床单上，把字条攥在手心，拇指摩挲着最后那个字母。Foggy把留言翻译成盲文，找到Matt的纸手刻上去，煞费苦心地压出痕迹，再把它留在Matt能发现的地方。那至少得花掉半小时时间，就为了做些傻傻的事，比如说 _甜甜圈_ 。

但他是为了Matt这么做。

纸张闻起来像普通加工的木浆，像Foggy写纸条时大概正在喝的咖啡，还像 _Foggy_ 。 _任何东西_ 在这个公寓里闻起来都像Foggy，从衣橱到墙板，但在这里，在床上是最像的。枕头，床单，Foggy纠缠过的每一条纤维。就算他不在这儿，Matt也在他的包围下醒来。

Matt把脸埋进枕头，沉浸在Foggy洗发水的味道里。没有哪一天Matt不是搂着他醒来的，近三个星期自从…他俩做的不管啥事之后。不管他上床前怎样心理建设，不管他把自己钉在多远的那头床垫上，也不管他用哪种方式冥想入静，等他醒来时还是蜷在Foggy身上，拥着他的温暖——而且硬着的时候更多了。

Foggy经常是还在睡着；偶尔有几个早上他的呼吸频率出卖了他，但他从没说过什么，于是Matt也不曾提起。这事儿他俩都没辙，除非重提Matt睡沙发的争论。见鬼了，Foggy没准儿也有清晨尴尬的问题呢。

…于是一个不好的想法溜进他的脑海，因为那个画面实在挥之不去：包含Foggy的画面，温暖着亲近着又 _硬着_ 。他试图不去想，但躺在带着Foggy气味的床单上并不有助于打消这个念头。

Foggy是他的 _挚友_ ，他提醒自己。可那甚至勾起了更多混乱的回忆：Foggy柔软的嘴唇印在太阳穴上，他轻柔的手指落在Matt皮肤上的凉爽触感，当他昏昏欲睡心满意足时的心跳声， _噢_ ，Matt太硬了。

他将一只手滑进内裤，这是那个‘做了就该顶替舞刀弄枪的街头混混直接下地狱去’的长长的清单中的一项，可他也顾不得了。他忍了这么久，而所有东西闻着都像Foggy。Foggy知道他能辨别出正常手写的痕迹，可 _还是_ 花时间用盲文写给Matt。于是Matt的脑海里充满了各种 _如果_ ：如果他在Foggy亲他的那时候转头迎向那个吻呢？如果Foggy关于他的长相的笑话并不是笑话呢？如果Matt耍赖让随和过头的好友和他假结婚的这个傻事，假戏真做了呢？

如果Matt能够大声地承认自己的真实所想？

他挤压着自己，挺动臀部迎向自己的碰触。他的手掌粗糙，满是老茧，而他想象着Foggy的手有多么柔软。他会很温柔，几乎过于温柔…但接着Matt想到了Foggy全神贯注于讼案上时，或是他气得管Matt叫 _Matthew_ 时声音里钢铁般的冷硬，他想着也许他一点也不会温柔。他没法确定他更想要哪一款Foggy。

他抽回手舌头舔过手心，又滑回内裤中包裹住自己，想象着那是Foggy的舌头，Foggy的灼热呼吸喷在他的皮肤上。Foggy在讲笑话或是论述法律时是那么巧舌如簧，Matt知道，他 _深知_ 那里同样擅长做别的事情。他记得Marci，在大学时，还有在她之前和之后的其他人；记得他在公共休息室里听见的各种呻吟，不管他多努力也屏蔽不掉；记得当他冒险回宿舍时他们不知所措的声音；记得他不曾跟Foggy提起过的那些低声窃笑和流言蜚语， _是啊，Murdock很性感，但是Foggy Nelson会让你尖叫。_

Matt想让 _Foggy_ 尖叫。Foggy从不曾考虑他自己；他值得有人来照顾他，有人来让他快活。

他用力抽动着，太快，太粗暴，以至于要咬住嘴唇咽回呻吟。Foggy会很吵闹，他知道，就像他熟知Foggy的笑声以及他喝醉时变得毛手毛脚又深情款款的样子。Foggy会咒骂，Foggy会哀求，Foggy会念着Matt的名字如同念诵祝福，一遍又一遍。 _Matt。Matt。求求你，Matty。_

他在自己的拳头里推撞着，想象着Foggy在闻起来像他的床单上展开身体，想象着Foggy的头向后仰起咽喉上脉搏纷乱回响在Matt耳畔，想象着Matt会怎么做能让Foggy像那样哀求。他想象着Foggy大腿内侧的紧绷，感觉到他肌肉的颤动，想象着他攥住Foggy的头发让他在惊讶中喘息再吻住他的嘴。

他想象着自己埋入Foggy，那里会有多炙热，有多紧致，而Foggy呻吟的方式会让Matt每一条神经的末端震颤不已。

“Fff。 _Foggy_ 。”他用掌根封住嘴，牙齿咬进掌心抑住自己的声音：趁他不在时念着他的名字，太过悲哀，太过羞耻，Matt无法承受。

他转而开始想象 _Foggy_ 的声音：Foggy的呼吸在他耳边粗重而破碎，诱哄着他，催促着他。 _Matty。Matt。求你_ 。当Matt缓慢而悠长地进入他，吻遍他的全身时，他会如此急切，如此敏感。而当Matt终于碰触他的阴茎，他的哀求会如此美妙。他不断不断不断地挺起身体，Matt的名字从他嘴边倾泻，越来越响，直到——

Matt跌回床垫上，释放的余韵让他的神经鸣啸不已，精疲力尽。他闭上眼睛——虽然那并没什么区别——惊诧于他到底是哪出了问题。幻想着自己最好的朋友自渎肯定是跨过了某条界线。就算他们 _已经_ 结婚了。

但Foggy不在这儿，他永远不会知道。Matt要做的只有…再也别这么做。而且也许再趁早去做个忏悔。

他一听到Foggy的脚步声在门外响起，就连忙冲向浴室将罪证冲掉。没错。绝对要趁早。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那么说到Foggy给Matt的字条，尽管是个甜蜜的表示，可却相当不符合事实。（下次做好全面调查吧，老兄。）有关盲文字条更多可行的写法请查阅这条精彩评论！
> 
> 译注：有关盲文字条的评论，简单翻译一下，大家可以当科普看着玩儿。评论的是一位有资质的书面盲文誊写员，他/她认为目前不大可能还有人使用刻写笔（stylus）写盲文了，特别是作者提到了盲文翻译软件，那么像文中Matt这样的现代人会使用盲文打印机（braille printer）等高科技设备直接打印。或者如果Foggy想要手动操作的话，也可以用柏金斯点字机（Perkins brailler），但那也是被淘汰的设备了。如果作者坚持要用刻写笔，那需要配合刻写板（slate）一同使用，不然点的位置不精确是没法读懂的。刻写的时候把纸放在板上，盲文要反写在纸张背面，写起来非常困难，容易写错。一般人掌握不了。之后他/她又评论说，发现有新型的刻写板是可以正写的，不过还是不推荐Foggy用，因为大家都是现代银儿了嘛~


	4. 第四章

_**星期二** _

当Foggy的手机响起时，Matt并没太关注。远远地，他听见Foggy说“你好？”，话线另一头的声音嗡嗡低鸣。

接着Foggy猛地一抽气，他的心率一路飙高，于是Matt开始注意了。

“妈！”他说，他的声音焦虑地紧绷起来，“妈，您冷静…您能不能让我…？ _妈！_ ”

Matt不自觉地集中精神去听另一头的对话。他不经常这么做，因为这很无礼又唐突，但是Foggy听上去真的惊慌失措了。Matt _了解_ Nelson一家，他 _喜欢_ Nelson一家，万一是他们谁有麻烦了…

“…而我得从 _Bess Mahoney_ 那儿才能知道？我发誓，Franklin，算你小子走运我不在你跟前。你等我见着你。”

 _Franklin_ 。所以是 _Foggy_ 有麻烦了。Matt咧嘴一笑，听Foggy怎么从他自个挖的不管是什么坑里爬出来。

“妈，您不懂，那是临时决定…我 _正要_ 告诉您，妈，我发誓，可…”

“噢，真厉害，他正要 _告诉_ 我呢还。好啊，说的真好。”Nelson太太说，“你终于把你那个帅小伙儿套牢了可婚礼都不邀请你的 _家人_ 过去，过了一个月终于良心发现了才想起来要 _告诉_ 你妈我！”

…哦。 _Matt_ 才是Foggy的麻烦。诶呀。

“呃…Matt不想太铺张了。”Foggy说，声音在绝望的边缘徘徊，“您知道他是啥样人啦。要是我们做足… _全套_ 他得一直怪自己让您破费。”

Nelson太太嗤笑道：“胡说八道。他是家人。他 _早就是_ 家人了。”

Matt的五脏六腑被负疚绞到一起，他马上从电话上转移了注意力。他无法屏蔽掉就在同一个办公室里Foggy的声音，那么忽视掉他本不配得到的Nelson太太的善意似乎容易一些，至少。

当Foggy倚到他办公室门口上时，他正 _竭尽全力_ 地关注着可刷新盲文显示器。“刚那个你听到多少？”Foggy问道。

Matt稍稍抬头，“你被永久排除在遗产继承之外了？”

“更糟，”Foggy答，“她下达了一份接见书，这周末，而我最好是带你参加，别耍花样。这是原话，顺便一说。所以打扮好看点儿。”

“我一直很好看。”Matt说，笑着开玩笑。

“谁说不是呢。”Foggy嘟囔着，“得嘞，准备准备周日去皇后区吧。我回头告诉你时间。”他开始往回走，接着又转回来。“听着…我很抱歉，这是够诡异的，可你知道我家是什么样子。我们必须让这个看上去可信，要不然…”他叹气，“我讨厌要求你这个，真的，但是…不能让他们怀疑，Matt。我不能…这是我的 _家人_ ，我不能让他们卷进来…”

“ _Foggy_ ”Matt说，“你不用为任何事道歉。我明白。”他翘起一边嘴角，“我们来把这事儿办的漂漂亮亮的。”

“…好啊。”Foggy说着，把手揣进口袋，“谢了。”

“嘿，”Matt答道，“客气啥。”

他听见Foggy咽了咽口水，“好啊。”他又说道，接着离开了。

 

*

 

_**星期日** _

Foggy很紧张。

悠闲地咔哒作响的地铁车厢里就剩下三个人。他们行驶在阿斯托利亚的街道上方，Foggy的父母因为曼哈顿的房租太贵就搬到了那里。Matt讨厌地铁——对于普通人来说那噪音和臭味都够糟的了，对他来说几乎无法忍受——他尽可能避免去坐，但是从地狱厨房到皇后区打车往返 _贵得离谱_ 。还是省下钱来买地铁票合算。

而且，周末的地铁也没那么糟，特别是在地上行驶的这段路线，能有新鲜空气吹进来。他看不到阳光，但是驶过楼与楼之间的空隙时，他能感觉到落在脸上不断变换着的光影。

Foggy在膝盖上敲着手指；Matt能听到它们落在牛仔裤上闷闷的 _嗒嗒嗒_ 的声音，更别提他的心跳和呼吸快到什么程度。“我猜他们都会过来，”他说，“我的姐姐们，小孩儿们，大部分表亲们…我想，对，两边的祖父母，一些我可能 _见_ 都没见过的邻居…”

“会没事的。”Matt说。

“会出大事的。”

Matt把手放到Foggy的手上，按住他的手指。“会 _没事_ 的。”他说。

“…当然。”Foggy说。但他的心跳丝毫没有减慢，于是Matt把手留在那儿。万一有用呢。

“那个，”过了一会儿Foggy说，“我给咱俩买了些东西。”

“队服吗？”Matt问道，试着说得轻快。Foggy仍是一惊一乍的。“我可是告诉过你了，我不会参加什么办公室垒球队的，就算我 _能_ 听见球在哪儿。”

“啊，嘿，不是。”Foggy伸手进口袋然后掏出来…

…一个小小的，铰链式的盒子。Matt不用摸就知道那是天鹅绒的。他口干舌燥起来。

“Brett说得对。”Foggy说，“你不用一直戴着它，一直不戴也行，真的，可你知道…我妈会问，所以…”

他把盒子递给Matt，让他翻开盒盖，手指轻轻拂过里面小垫子上两枚光滑的圆环。“…这是纯金的。”Matt说。

“你能…这你都能 _闻_ 出来。老天爷。”Foggy说，“呃，对。是啊，是纯金的。那个，我存了点钱，然后…”他耸耸肩。

Matt拾起一枚戒指，让那冰凉的重量栖在掌心。他不需要听Foggy的心跳也能知道存钱的事他是在说谎；他们都存不下钱，因为助学贷款还有长期鲜有客户上门的原因。

但Foggy还是想办法给他俩买了戒指。

他需要说些什么，拿这个开开玩笑，因为这实在是过头了。“那么？你是想给我戴上还是怎么着？”他问道，说出来完全不对劲；一点不搞笑。

“…好的。”Foggy说着，非常温柔地。他从Matt掌心里捻起一枚，拉过他的左手，将戒指穿过手指。“太松了？”

Mat用右手拇指推了推；它会移动，但不多。“不会，很合适。”他说。他拿起另一枚戒指伸出手，“呣…？”

Foggy把手放在Matt手里。Matt摸索着Foggy的手指——其实他并不需要这样——找到他的无名指，然后把那金质的圆环推上去套住它。“看着怎么样？”他问道，悄悄地。

“很真实。”Foggy说着，同样轻声地，接着吸了口气。“Matt，我…”

突然一阵掌声把他俩都吓了一跳。Foggy转过身而Matt偏过头同时面向那声音。一位流浪女人在车厢另一头看着他们。“祝福你们！”她大叫道。（译注：Mazel tov！希伯来语祝词。）

Foggy紧张地笑了笑抽回手，“谢谢，女士。”他说着，向她点点头，Matt朝她轻轻地挥挥手。

“好吧，就这样了。”Foggy说，“我们的结合正式被祝福了。”他稍稍移开一点刚好完全碰不到Matt，让Matt突然感到一阵毫无来由的寒意。

“就这样了。”他说着，再一次旋转着戒指。

 

*

 

“可算来啦。”一开门Nelson太太就抱住了他。她两只手捏着Matt的脸蛋，使劲大声地一边亲了一下。“我漂亮的son-in-law！欢迎回家，宝贝。”

“谢谢您，Nelson太太。”Matt说。他能感觉到一大群人挤在她身后的小公寓里，但只有几个声音他还熟悉。他认识Foggy的直系亲属——他过去九年的圣诞节都是和他们一起度过的——但他只见过几次远房亲戚，也从没有一次见全过的。这下可好玩了。

“哦拜托，你现在得叫我妈了。”Nelson太太说着。她一定是误解了Matt的表情，因为她立刻改口道：“只要你愿意，甜心。我不想对你母亲不敬，上帝保佑她安息。”

“不，我，”Matt说，重重地咽了咽。他不配得到Nelson太太的爱，就像他不配得到Foggy的一样。“我很想。可能只是…需要点儿时间。可以么？”

她握了握他的手，“当然啦。”

Foggy戳了戳他身侧，吓了他一跳，“借过，谢谢？妈，您能不能先缓缓别对Matt进行情感攻击了让我们先进门呐？”

“哦，是 _你_ 啊。”Nelson太太哼道，但她还是放开了Matt的手让Foggy亲了亲她的脸颊。“Matt可以进来，我不知道该不该让你进来，你剥夺了我操办婚礼的权利。”

“您已经办过两回了，妈。还有Julie跟那个谁是不是也快啦，那个预科生？”

“我就你一个儿子！”

“这正好让您脱离了世俗眼光中新任婆婆和恋母情结什么的刻板印象。我是您的 _英雄_ 。”Foggy顶嘴，抓起Matt的手，“来吧，Matty，我们找吃的去。”

他拉着Matt走进公寓，一进到客厅就被Nelson的家人和各路邻里朋友包围了。Matt紧握住Foggy的手，试图在一片嘈杂纷乱中理出头绪：

“Foggy！真不敢相信你竟然搞秘密结婚这一套，你个呆子！”那是Foggy的二姐，Tammy。

“Matt！很高兴再次见到你，孩子。”Foggy的老爸。

“Foggy舅舅，Foggy舅舅，抱我！”Connie的大女儿；Matt想不起她的名字。

“我们以前知道Franklin是同性恋者么？”Foggy的奶奶或是外婆，悄悄地问。

“你不能那么叫了！得叫‘同志’。”悄悄地答。一位姑奶奶，之类的？

“Matt，我不敢相信你竟然把自个儿跟这个笨蛋绑一块儿了。”是Julie。

“听说过你两个做的那个Fisk的案子了。干得好啊。”一位叔叔。可能是。

“他真的 _瞎_ 了么？”Matt _完全_ 不知道那是谁。

Foggy的手指紧紧缠绕着Matt的，是这片混乱中唯一的坚实存在。“好啦，够了！”Foggy吼道，“各位，这位是Matt Murdock。以防你们还没见过，他是我最好的朋友，律师搭档，而且是的，差不多一个月以前，成为了我的丈夫。我非常喜爱他，所以拜托不要调戏他，好嘛？”Matt感觉到Foggy转过头，“还有奶奶，您想的那个词来形容我的是 _双性恋_ 。”

房间安静了。Matt偏过头，“好吧，我希望你不是打算让我即兴发挥往下接，我可超越不了你这个演讲。”

这句话打破了紧张，所有人笑起来，于是Foggy得以带着Matt绕过房间，把他介绍给更远房的亲戚们。他们刚走完一圈，Foggy就直奔食物而去，喋喋不休地介绍每一样堆到Matt盘子里的吃食，再照原样堆满自个的。他们被请到沙发的上座坐好，Matt尽全力有礼貌地回答了各路问题，从他们的律所到他去的教堂再到他认识Foggy有多久，一边大口吃着冷火腿咸橄榄还有他吃过最好吃的鹰嘴豆泥。

直到他撑得动弹不得，Foggy站了起来，“我去给你拿甜点。”

Matt无力地去抓Foggy身上，拉住他的衬衫不让他走到桌子那边，“不~，Foggy，我要撑死了。”

“要是我不给你拿甜点，老妈就会去拿，你 _知道_ 她觉得你太瘦了。她会逼你吃掉整张馅饼。”Foggy严肃指出，“我是在 _拯救_ 你，Matt。”

Matt放开他，听天由命了。他听着Foggy刚走出五步就被他叔叔缠住讨论起政治来。他正暗自微笑，Foggy的大姐Connie挨着他一屁股墩到沙发上，吓了他一跳。

“嘿，小兄弟。”她说，“我是Connie。”

“嗨，Connie。”Matt说，一抬头又感觉到有人栖在了他身边的沙发扶手上。第三个人则坐在了他对面的咖啡桌上。“还有…”

“Julie。”扶手上的人说。

“Tammy。”咖啡桌上的人说。

Matt笑了，“是因为我败坏了你们小弟的名节所以要对我严刑逼供么？”

“不是，我们只是想知道是怎么发生的。”Julie说，“我们在打赌。”

“Foggy终于坦白了他对你不朽的爱了，对啵？”Tammy问，“我就知道他早晚要露馅儿。”

“不会滴，一定是Matt决定的。”Connie说，“你主动的，是吧？”

“要我说他俩肯定一直在秘密约会，”Julie说，“你们都见过Foggy看他的那个眼神了！我是说， _你_ 没见过，Matt，抱歉。”她更正道，“可你得信我，那叫一个月色撩人。”

“那个…呃…很诗意。”Matt说，因为好像只有说这个最安全。Nelson家三姐妹都和Foggy一样说话又快又冲，而这三重组合的效果真让他招架不住。

“拜托，Matt，招了吧。”Tammy说着，戳了戳Matt的膝盖，“你现在也是Nelson家的了。没有秘密！”

“是啊，我们等了有 _好几年_ 了。”Julie说，“这个赌注已经高到天文数字了现在。你都想不到。”

Matt眨眨眼，“好几年？”

Julie啧了一声，“你们都听到Foggy第一周从学院回来时是怎么说的了。”

“好吧，我没有。”Connie说，“我那时候已经搬出去了。但是我听 _说_ 过了。”

“‘我室友？Matt？ _超酷的_ 。’”Julie夸张地又完全逼真地模仿起Foggy的声音。

“‘我室友？Matt？ _超聪明_ 。’”Tammy用同样的声音补充道，“‘我猜他可能是，差不多，整个哥伦比亚大学最聪明的人。’”

“‘我室友？Matt？ _超搞笑_ 。我都不知道该怎么说。就是，好像，他特别严肃正经，然后就…哇喔。’”

“‘我室友？Matt？说瑟古德·马歇尔说过…’什么什么，这那这那，我记不清了但你得相信Foggy就这么说的。”（译注：瑟古德·马歇尔Thurgood Marshall（1908.7.2——1993.1.24）美国法律界人士，1967年至1991年间担任美国最高法院大法官，他是第一位担任此职的黑人。）

“‘我室友？Matt？我要说的绝对是柏拉图式的，他就是，好像，我这辈子见过的最好看的人。你说 _好不好笑_ 。’”

“所以我们都直接叫你‘我室友？Matt？’，直到那年圣诞节见到你。”Connie补充道。

“而你就像传说中的一样可爱。”Tammy说着，拍拍他的肩膀。“一个超级受欢迎的brother-in-law。”（译注：所有这些xxx-in-law通通不会翻，掀桌！）

“所以说你两个自从，差不多，开学第二周就开始约会了吧，对吧？”Julie问道，“我是说，Franklin弟弟优点是很多啦，可神秘迂回不是他的风格。”

Matt猜测要是他直接突破身后的飘窗逃到大街上，会不会 _彻底_ 毁了整场派对。“我…呃…”

“好啦，你们对他做了什么？”噢，谢天谢地，Foggy回来了。“散开，秃鹫们，免得Matt决定再也不跟Nelson家族来往。”

“拜托好嘛，他跟我们还是合得来的。”Tammy说，“他都能忍得了你了，他的容忍度是无限的。”

“Foggy才是忍我的那个。”Matt说，试图说得像个玩笑可尾音直颤。

“嗷呜~”Foggy的三个姐姐同时叫道。Matt接着猜测要是他带着Foggy一起夺窗而出能不能保护得了他不被碎玻璃伤到。

“恶。”Foggy说，把两个散发着巧克力肉桂和热蓝莓香气的盘子挨着Julie放到咖啡桌上，“走开，Con，还我位子。”

“别跟我噘嘴，Frankfurter，”Connie说道，在Foggy抱怨那个昵称时大笑，“你就是个小孩儿。”

“我是个自己开律所的超屌的男人！还有个超屌的丈夫！”Foggy抗议。Matt点头，非常努力憋着笑。“你别跟着来劲，Matt。”

在某个姐姐能反驳他之前，一声巨大的 _砰！_ 把所有人吓了一跳。Nelson太太站在客厅中间挥着她刚刚打开的香槟瓶。“我们要敬酒，大家一起！Matt，亲爱的，站起来，谢谢。”

Matt遵从了，侧身绕过咖啡桌站到Foggy身边。Connie则起身帮她父亲分发酒杯开启更多香槟。Nelson太太将一支细酒杯塞到Matt手中。Matt另一只手扣在Foggy肘弯，觉察到屋子里所有人都在看着他们。

“敬Foggy和Matt，”Nelson太太说道，“就算他们 _都没想着告诉咱们他们结婚了_ ——我们都喜爱Matt，自从Foggy第一次带他来咱家。我知道下面这话我是代表这里所有人说的，我要说我有多么激动能让他正式成为这个家的一员。”

Matt的手指紧扣在Foggy手臂上，喉咙中突然有一团哽塞无法下咽。Foggy轻轻撞了撞他。

“敬Foggy和Matt！”Nelson太太再次说，屋里洋溢起一片喝彩和此起彼伏的碰杯声。Matt举起酒杯，待Foggy碰过之后啜了一口。香槟并不高档，但却轻柔甜香——而最重要的是，对Matt来说，他知道它会冲昏他的头脑。

可能它已经冲昏了他的头脑，因为他把手滑上了Foggy的胳膊，掠过他的肩膀和脖颈，直到他捧住Foggy的脸颊。他感到Foggy转向了他，感到了Foggy惊讶地吸气时空气的流动，感到了他手掌下脉搏的加速。

接着他倾身过去吻住Foggy，就在那柔软而惊颤的嘴唇上。

又是新一轮喝彩。Matt微笑着退开，“你告诉我要做的漂亮。”他喃喃地说，那声音低到只有Foggy能听得到。

“确实说过。”Foggy说，他的声音如此细微，Matt无法分辨出他是否在微笑。

但是他吻回了Matt，那么轻柔那么甜蜜那么的 _专注_ 。

于是这冲昏了Matt的头脑。

 

*

 

那之后Matt不知道又有多少香槟下肚，只勉强记得收到了更多的祝福，祖母们都来亲他的脸颊，叔叔们都来握他的手，还有不止一个Foggy的小外甥偷了他的手杖当剑耍。没了手杖，他只好把手一直搭在Foggy后腰上被指引着在人群中穿梭。在他手掌下Foggy的体温让他既踏实又头晕目眩。

天色已晚，Nelson太太把他们塞进了出租车，还给他们捎上多得根本吃不完的饭菜。Foggy非要郑重其事地让出一个靠车窗的位置，专门放那块几乎没动过的巧克力花生黄油馅饼，于是他跟Matt只好都挤在后座的另一头上。Matt并不太介意。他的脑袋里满是泡泡，而且那个出租车司机每次急转弯，都让他天旋地转——或者只是因为每次右转弯时，Foggy都沉沉地靠在他身上那种舒服的感觉。

当出租车把他们带回地狱厨房的时候，他脑袋里的泡泡也散得差不多了，可Matt仍然感觉飘飘欲仙——自从他毕业之后就没这么快乐过了，那时他和Foggy正风光无限，毫无畏惧地准备抗击这个世界所有的不公正。他们把饭菜提上楼，试图腾出冰箱把它们都塞进去，在货架上来回倒腾着。Foggy暖洋洋地发散着快乐的情绪，让Matt没法从他身上移开手。

“你不如把这些魔鬼蛋都吃掉算了现在，我们就不用再找地方放它们了。”Foggy戏弄他，把保鲜盒推向Matt。

Matt推开它，“给我有多远拿多远。魔鬼蛋恶心死了。”

“要是…”Foggy刚起头，就笑了一分钟都没法说话，“要是它们叫 _夜魔蛋_ 呢？”他终于喘上一口气说道，扒在Matt身上找平衡。Matt都没法挂出一副蔑视的表情来应对这个双关词，因为他自己也笑得不行。

“你，”Foggy喘着气说，“你 _必须_ 吃了它们现在，Matt。这是你的…嘿嘿嘿…你的 _命运_ 。”

说着他又把鸡蛋推向Matt，把他堵在台面边上。Matt咧嘴一笑，翻手捏住Foggy的手腕，拇指压进一处穴位，让他的手指突然脱力，保鲜盒随之滑落。那盒子还没落到地板上又被他一把抄起，甩进敞开的冰箱里一个空格上，那力道之大把冰箱门冲得关起。

接着他猛地推拉翻转，忽然就成了 _Foggy_ 被压制在柜台边，两只手腕被Matt死死擒住。“就算它们都穿着小小红制服也不吃。”Matt说着，声音低沉又愉悦。

他愣住了，因为Foggy一动不动，胸膛抵在Matt身前起伏不定，脉搏在Matt指下是一片狂野的爵士独奏。

他吓着他了。他以为那很好玩，可他 _吓着_ Foggy了，他真会搞砸…“该死，Foggy，我很抱歉——”他一边说着，一边开始往后退——Foggy迎面追上来吻住他。

Matt惊讶异常松开了Foggy的手腕。紧接着Foggy的手捧上了他的脸，把他拉得更近，把他拉得更低。他亲吻着Matt直到无法呼吸才放开，让Matt对这世界全部的超感都只剩下了Foggy心跳的声音。

“ _Foggy_ ，”他说着，俯下身吻回去，Foggy在半路迎向他。

Matt的头脑开始旋转不休，但这比香槟 _美好_ 太多。Foggy亲吻着他，就像是要用嘴唇铭记Matt，用全部的体贴全部的温柔和全部强烈的关注铭记他。Matt _想要_ 配合，他真的想，但他无法让自己慢下来，因为那是 _Foggy_ 啊，他终于如愿了，Matt想要他的 _一切_ 。他猛烈地、不顾一切地亲吻着Foggy，用手抚过Foggy的胸膛，他的手臂，他的腰臀，他的全身上下。直到Foggy把手放在Matt肩上推开他，坚定地但仍大笑着。

“老天啊，Matt，悠着点儿，好嘛？”他说。

Matt摇头，“我不能。”他说，没想到自己的声音如此低沉阴郁，但很高兴那让Foggy颤抖起来。

Foggy偏过头，这让Matt专注于他咽喉上暴露的脉搏。他想品尝它；他想感觉到它在他舌下加速的样子。Foggy轻轻地呻吟，手指梳过Matt的头发。Matt将一条腿挤进Foggy大腿间，开始， _研磨_ 。

“该死， _该死_ 。”Foggy说着，重重地拉扯Matt的头发让他疼痛，而那钝痛一路奔向Matt的阴茎。“ _Matt_ 。”

Matt抵着Foggy的喉咙微笑，“很好？”

Foggy松开Matt的头发转而抓住他的屁股，顺势将Matt拉得更近，回答道：“ _更多_ 。”

Matt可以做更多。Matt可以做任何事只要Foggy想要，任何事只要能留他在这儿，温暖地快乐地硬着抵着Matt的大腿。他推挤着Foggy的腰胯让Foggy再次呻吟，让他的手指禁锢住自己的屁股。“Matty。”他的嘴唇靠在Matt耳畔低语，让Matt _不得不_ 再次亲上他，不得不去感受自己的名字在Foggy唇间的流转。

Foggy的衬衫太过粗糙；Matt不懂Foggy怎么能忍受它。他想要触摸Foggy的 _皮肤_ ，体味手下的光裸。于是他把手指掠过Foggy的T恤衣襟，滑上寸许抚摸Foggy身侧的柔软。“嘿。嘿。”Foggy说着，他的呼吸湿润灼热地打在Matt下巴上。“别，别，别。”

Matt僵住了。

“你不能 _在这儿_ 给我宽衣解带，”Foggy说，“你连个该死的 _窗帘_ 都没挂，Murdock。你想尝点儿甜头，就得去卧室里办事，像个 _绅士_ 那样。”

这让Matt宽慰地大声笑起来，“你想让我在卧室里办事？”他问，这回故意说的低沉阴郁， _是的_ ，Foggy浑身的颤抖正是他全部所想。“我可以在卧室里办了你。”

于是他拉着Foggy跑向卧室，在家具间一路辗转腾挪，赶快，赶快，赶在这一切消失之前，就像其他所有好事都和肥皂泡一样消散那样。他们跌到床上，床上闻起来已经像是Foggy了，那么以后闻起来就会像Foggy和性事，也许Matt以后再也不会离开这张床了。

Foggy大笑着，而Matt跨坐在他身上亲吻着他，就像他能吞下那笑声，就像他能把那愉悦永远封存在自己身体里。他拉扯着Foggy的衬衫。Foggy坐起来让Matt帮他解脱出来。是的，现在更棒了，Foggy光裸的肌肤横陈在他掌下。Matt慢慢抚过每一寸能摸到的地方，满意于Foggy的叹息和迎向他的触摸的样子。他不知道Foggy喜欢怎样，并不确定，不过他相当肯定Foggy的自信心其实更像是“假装直到你成功”这类型。但是Matt碰触到的每一处都无比美妙。

“嘿，”Foggy说着，拉拉Matt的衬衫，“快点，把它脱掉。这真是个好机会，来治治你屡教不改的 _不_ 血流成河的时候也要裸奔的毛病。”

Matt嗤笑，但仍然坐起身扯开衬衫，“我 _几乎从没_ 血流成河过好嘛。”

“等你什么时候能去掉这句话里的‘几乎’二字，再来跟我横。”Foggy说，接着，“我的老天，你真火辣。”Matt笑了。“行了，行了，别臭美了。过来。”

Matt任Foggy把他拉回去，回到那些令人眩晕的亲吻中；任Foggy钝锉的指甲划过他的脊背，直到他俯在他身上喘息扭动。到处都像带了电；他们接触到的每个地方都在Matt脑中火花四溅。

“Fuh， _Foggy_ ，”他对着Foggy的下巴低喃着，“ _上帝啊_ 。”

Foggy轻轻弹了一下他的体侧，让他大笑起来向后躲过他的手，“不乖的天主教徒，”Foggy斥道，“修女们会怎么说？”

Matt对Foggy露出他最邪恶的笑容，满意地发现那让Foggy的呼吸滞住。“没好话。所以你最好不要告诉他们我 _将_ 要做的事。”

他滑下Foggy的身体，Foggy的心跳声说明Foggy立刻明白了他要去哪儿。“哦， _是的_ ，”Foggy说，“忘了我的话。伟大的天主教徒。 _模范_ 天主教徒。你是 _天使_ 。无畏天使（Dareangel）。”Matt把笑声埋在Foggy裤子上的膨胀里，让Foggy喘息着拉住他的头发，“该死，Matt，你真的要…”

“我真的要。”Matt仍埋着头说，由此感觉到Foggy的颤抖。他几乎要说——但不曾出口——他有多想要。他几乎要说——但不曾出口——他 _一直_ 有多想要。但这已经超出了Foggy的预期，于是Matt拉开拉链脱下Foggy的牛仔裤扔到一边。

那突然击中了他——Foggy性起的 _味道_ ，浓厚得让他眩晕。那味道在不断积聚…自从Matt将他压在柜台上就开始了，那时他已经留意到，但现在那味道在空气中到处弥漫着。

Matt可以靠这个 _活下去_ 。

Matt隔着内裤含住Foggy——棉质的，Foggy怎么能 _忍受_ 穿着这个，Matt想用丝绸包裹他——满意地收到一声低吟。就像这样，他能听到能闻到能尝到能摸到，他的感官里充满了Foggy兴奋着喘息着躺在Matt床上的样子，这几乎弥补了他不能亲眼 _看到_ 的损失。他想知道他还能从Foggy身上榨出什么声音，想发现当Matt戏弄他时他听起来如何，但时机易逝，他无法把握，Matt没有时间来浪费。他猛地拉下Foggy的短裤。

当Matt用嘴包裹住他时Foggy发出的声音是如此诱人，让Matt并不介意没有等待更久。“ _Matt_ ，”Foggy喘息着，像被扼住喉咙。他的手在Matt头发里，抚摸着，没有拉扯。Matt喜欢这样。Matt也会喜欢被拉扯着。“Matt，真 _要命_ ，别停。”

Matt并不想停下，在Foggy沉重硬挺着落在他舌上时，在Foggy柔软的臀部推挤着他的手时。他吮吸得稍稍用力，稍稍深入，让Foggy发出惊讶的叫喊。

“哇啊，Matt，哦 _天呐_ …”Foggy的手抚上他的脸，又抚过他的头发，抚过他全身。“该死，老兄，你慢点，我不能…我快…”

Matt当然知道。Matt就是 _想要_ 。他包覆着Foggy愉快地哼哼着，继续下去。Foggy显然放弃了让Matt缓一缓的企图，因为现在他能说的只有“是的”“该死”还有“ _求你_ Matty，求你，求你。”。Matt又怎么能拒绝这种措辞美妙的请求呢？

于是他继续下去，一直继续下去，直到Foggy喘息着哀求着在Matt手中、在Matt嘴里丢盔弃甲。Matt吞下了他，毫不羞耻地在床单上抹出痕迹。Foggy的味道到处都是了，Matt _想要_ 这样。Foggy呜咽着，把手背挡在嘴里，让他撑起身来。Foggy笑骂着告诉他他看着一团糟。

Matt咧嘴一笑，“是嘛？要是你能 _闻到_ 你自己什么味儿再来说我。”

“那绝对是我收到的最诡异的夸奖。”Foggy说。“那是个夸奖，对吧？”Matt点点头。“很好。过来。 _天呐_ 看看你。”

“抱歉，你来替我看吧。”Matt说着，爬回到Foggy身上，伸手摸到他嘴角的微笑。

“没问题。”Foggy说着，抬手滑过Matt的胸膛。Matt颤栗起来，双眼半睁半合。他感觉到了Foggy手指上的戒指，暖暖的。“哇啊，”Foggy说，“好吧，你喜欢这样。是超感的原因？”

一半是超感，一半是Foggy，可Matt只是点点头迎向Foggy的触摸。Foggy的拇指掠过Matt的乳头，让他呜咽不已，坚硬地抵着他。“操啊。”Foggy惊异道，接着又做了一次。

Matt发出一声低沉的哀叹。“ _Foggy_ 。”他说道——不是乞求，不全是——Foggy笑起来手掌向下拂过Matt的腰线。

“你是想跟我说什么来着？”他问道，轻轻地隔着裤子按压着Matt。Matt喘息着，指甲陷进Foggy的身侧，可能有点太重了。

“Foggy。”他试着说，挺起脊背。他向上帝疯狂地祷告，就算他也知道上帝多半不会理他这茬儿，祈祷他不会射在裤子里，祈祷他 _至少_ 能让Foggy用手摸到他…“Fuh-Foggy，我得要。我得要。”他没法说完一整句。

“嘘，有我呢。”Foggy说着，他灵活的手指拉开Matt的拉链，脱掉Matt的牛仔裤和内裤，这把世间万物都点燃了。“有我在呢，Matty。”Foggy的手放在了他身上， _噢_ ，“真美啊。”于是Matt冲过顶点。

“抱。抱歉。”过了一阵子他能喘过气来才说道。

Foggy的笑声快乐地飘在空气中，“是啊，Matt，你 _竟敢_ 成为我见过的裸体最动人的人。”他在Matt身下移动，伸出手。接着Matt感到纸巾的柔软落在他身上。“当然，基本裸体。你是要在这坐一晚上吗？我可是要睡着了。”

“我。不。”Foggy听上去挺正常的。Matt觉得头晕目眩，好像他们脚下的地面已经彻底变异，成了某种Matt根本不知该怎么走上去的东西。可Foggy怎么会没感觉到呢。“我就是…”

Matt从Foggy身上翻下来，把他的裤子内衣踢到一边。他躺下了——心跳放缓，汗水越来越凉，他浑身僵硬不舒服地躺在床垫上。发生了什么，他是怎么打破了自己所有规则的？

他感觉到Foggy的胳膊沉沉地搭在他的胃上，“我们把剩菜都收好了，是吧，超嗅侠？厨房里没什么东西烂了是吧？”

“没。”Matt答。Foggy表现的…就是，像 _Foggy_ 一样。就像什么都没改变。就像这并不 _意味着_ 任何事。

就像什么都很好。

“什么都很好。”他说。于是Foggy偎的更近了。

“好的。”Foggy说。而Matt知道，他只是知道Foggy闭上了眼睛。

Matt却没有。

 

*

 

Matt盯着那一片黑暗。Foggy温暖着他的身侧，他的呼吸轻轻喷在他脸上。床上闻起来是Foggy和性事的味道。 _Matt_ 闻起来是Foggy和性事的味道。

这么说来Foggy还是被他吸引着，就像在大学时那样。也许他只是更擅长掩饰了，也许Matt只是没再留意。不管怎样，他还是 _想要_ Matt，这部分刚刚被充分证实了。

可 _想要_ 不代表 _需要_ 。

Foggy平静快乐地睡了，为什么不呢？他刚从一个很棒的派对上回来，又得到一次很棒的口活儿。他可没有把他最好的朋友拖进一个满是暴力和威胁的世界里，也没有让他的朋友在无穷的黑夜里惶惶不安地等待，只因为他自己不能放开手去做正确的事。Foggy是那么才华横溢，那么仁慈善良，是他那美好家庭里闪耀的希望；Foggy拥有 _一切_ 。

而Matt只有Foggy。他只拥有Foggy一人，有些时候，比如现在，那欲求如同张开血盆大口要将他吞噬。Foggy曾经离他而去，Matt几乎把事情搞到无法挽回的地步。Matt并没任何奢望：他一定会再次搞砸。他会被Foggy看穿他的愤怒，看穿他的心魔。或者他会让Foggy看到他的 _欲求_ ，那会更糟，因为那种绝望的占有欲会把别人赶走，不管他们曾多么喜欢你。Matt _知道_ 。

他必须离开。

他从Foggy的手臂下滑开，屏住呼吸。Foggy低低地抗议了一声，但他睡意沉沉、心满意足的心跳声并没改变。Matt在客厅里换好衣服，无声迅速，然后安静地戴上手套，溜出屋顶通道。

他需要揍些什么东西。而地狱厨房，上帝保佑，满足了他的需要。

一次抢劫。他打断了劫匪的腿。劫匪把刀插到他的上臂上，他将它拔出来一拍两段。他没有想着Foggy。

一场帮派冲突。他放倒了九个人。有人用球棒从背后抡上他的身侧，他忽略了肋骨发出的抗议。他没有想着Foggy。

一个纵火犯。他打落了他四颗牙齿，切身体会到他的制服原来不怎么防火。他 _没有想着Foggy_ 。

没有想着Foggy的嘴唇的触感，他的手，他的身体。没有想着Foggy独自一人睡在他的床上。没有想着Foggy醒来时伸手探过床单却发现Matt不在。

没有想着Foggy早晚会离开他，当他终于确定他受够了永无止尽地原谅Matt Murdock。

当阳光照在皮肤上，告诉他已经不再有阴影能将他隐藏，他转身回家。也许Foggy已经离开了。也许他已经穿好衣服去上班了。也许他会笑着跟Matt打招呼再递给他一杯咖啡，就像什么都没变一样。

当他离家两个街区时，一个熟悉的心跳告诉他希望落空了。

在开门之前他就知道Foggy正在客厅，醒着并且不开心。他深吸一口气走进门。

“好啊，至少你还活着。”Foggy说，他的声音平淡冷漠，就像在那可怕的一天，当他怀疑自己是否真的知道Matt Murdock是谁。“有进步。”

“我——” _没事_ 会让Foggy更生气。“我还好，Foggy。”

他在台阶上磕磕绊绊的样子并没能帮他圆谎。

“下来。”Foggy说，“你伤的多重？”

“呃…”Matt已经下到底层让Foggy能亲眼看到。

“老天，Matt…”他嘶声说，“ _脱衣服_ 。你要是再拿这开玩笑我发誓我会揍趴你。”

Matt并没想开玩笑——不论Foggy和Claire怎么想，他确实还有 _一点点_ 自我保护本能的——于是他保持安静剥掉制服。当他瑟缩着脱下内衣时，他一反常态地庆幸自己看不见Foggy的表情。

“那是枪伤。”平淡。狂怒。

“哦。”Matt偏过头朝向右小腿。当他对抗那些黑帮时有人朝他开过枪，可他还以为他躲过了所有子弹。“只是个擦伤，我猜。”

“过来。”他照办了。Foggy绕着他查看、评断着。他感到一根手指搭在二头肌上，就在那个穿透伤的一团灼热下面。“刀？”

“我觉得那不用缝针。”

“我觉得那不是我问的问题。”可Foggy没有再等回答。“你后背开始淤青了。肋骨断了？”

“可能只是骨裂。”

“你的脸和小臂上都有烧伤。”Matt没回答——没什么能把这粉饰过去——然后听见Foggy扒过自己的头发的沙沙声。“天呐，Matt，你是 _想_ 自杀吗？”

并不是。他只是不想再去 _想_ 。“你可能累了，”他说，“我可以…”

“你他妈说得真对我是累了。”Foggy厉声说。Matt退缩了。“可我显然更不能相信你会照顾你自己，过去坐下。”

Matt服从了。Foggy安静地给他疗伤，那安静如此沉重压得Matt喘不过气。他清理了Matt的伤口，包扎好。在他的小臂上涂抹药膏，也包扎起来。Matt的肋骨随着呼吸疼痛不止，但他知道Foggy没法处理这个，于是什么也没说——或者那只是因为每次吸气都带来新一波 _Foggy_ 的关系。他闻起来不再像性事了；他闻起来像担心，生气，还有挥之不去的恐惧的刺鼻金属气味。

Foggy的手一直在抖，让Matt欲言又止。无论他说什么都无法改变这个，无论他说什么都无法弥补他给Foggy的生活带来的损伤。

“你最好休息一下。”Foggy收拾好之后说。而Matt后知后觉地意识到Foggy已经穿好了上班的衣服。

“不，我能…”Matt起头，“我和你一起走，我们有工作…”

“你需要 _睡觉_ 。”Foggy说。不是他平常嬉闹的唠叨的语气，而是用那种他不得不去给讨厌的客户辩护时的刚硬声音。“去床上。”

“我可以…”

“我不是在跟你 _辩论_ ，Matt！”Foggy斥道，火气终于爆发，“你有一处 _肋骨裂掉_ 一处 _枪伤_ ，过去四十八小时里都没睡足四个钟头，我还坦白告诉你，你看着就他妈是一死人。老天啊，Matt，你到底有什么 _毛病_ ？”

Matt退缩了，一点点。他心里驻着魔鬼，那就是他的毛病。Foggy现在还不明白吗？“我…我很抱歉。”

“为啥道歉，Matt？”Foggy问，“因为你现在去办公室也对我没有丝毫用处？因为你让这三街六巷大小混混都从你身上剜块肉？还是因为你让我一整天都 _当着我全家的面撒谎_ 说你是他们可爱的新晋son-in-low，好来帮衬你的 _犯罪活动_ ？”

“我…”

“或者你道歉是因为当我一个人醒来时，完全不知道你是不是还会回到我身边，是不是已经在哪个巷子里流血致死！”Foggy呵道，“不对，你不 _可能_ 因为这个道歉啊。那不就是你的惯技么？打一炮就走，床还没凉呢你已经出门了吧？要我说，我是比不上什么漂亮女人可我够方便啊，对不对？”

Matt倒退一步好像被扇了一耳光，“什么？不是，Foggy，我…根本不是，我…”

“省了吧，Matt。”Foggy所有的斗志好像都随着最后那句控诉消散了；他听起来精疲力竭让Matt想要哭泣。“我累了。我没法再这样下去了。”

惊慌狠狠地攥住Matt的心脏。没法再 _怎样_ 下去了？这些搏斗，这场婚姻，夜魔侠？ _Matt_ ？“待在家里。”他说，“我们可以都待在家里，我们一起睡觉，我们一起 _讨论_ 这个…”

他感到Foggy走开了，听见他的脚步退去还有拿起背包的轻柔沙沙声。“不。我要去办公室了。”他的声音如此疲惫，“我现在不想待在你身边。”

于是他走了。

Matt站在那儿，昏昏沉沉，听着Foggy的心跳声越来越远，直到再也听不见。他的呼吸渐渐短促，那不是肋骨的原因。

_你对我没有丝毫用处。_

_我没法再这样下去了。_

_我现在不想待在你身边。_

床。Foggy想让他上床睡觉。

他跌跌撞撞走向卧室，爬到床垫上，懒得钻进被子里。这里闻着像Foggy也像 _Matt_ ，这些气味相互交融直到Matt再也分辨不出有何不同。他绞着手边的床单，忽略了手上烧伤的疼痛，想着要多久Foggy的味道会从床上洗掉，越来越淡越来越淡直到什么都没给Matt留下。

他闭上眼，可睡眠却迟迟不能到来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在剧中的背景和在漫画中的完全不同，所以我自作主张为他编了一个家庭。他给我的感觉就像是有一堆姐姐的那种人。而且是的，她们的名字都是取自“巨鸭奇兵”中的人物。


	5. 第五章

_**星期一** _

Matt被手机的响声惊醒。他慌忙爬过床垫，伸手抓过它，接着他的大脑才反应过来它一直叫的名字是： _Karen。Karen。Karen。_

咽下失望，他接起电话：“嗨，Karen。”

“Matt，到底发生啥了？”她悄悄地说，“你还好吗？”

不。不，他离好还差着十万八千里。“还好。怎么…Foggy在哪？为什么你在说悄悄话？”

“我在卫生间。”她回答，“我不想让他听到我。”

“他。”Matt咽了咽，“他怎么样？”

“你指的是他瞪着空气一脸被人杀了小狗的表情的时候，还是说我一问他出什么事了就冲我大吼大叫的时候？”

老天。Matt用手搓搓脸，“我…他说什么了？关于…”我们。所有事。“…关于我？”

“说你受伤了但是会好的，你正在睡觉休养，你可能明天就回来上班了，现在拜托离我远一点至少三 _秒钟_ ，Karen，老天爷，我不是他妈的十万个为什么！”她哼哼着就像一个安静又苦涩的笑声，“我让他为最后那句道歉了。”

“我很抱歉。”

“ _你_ 不用说这个。”她叹气，“你胳膊腿儿都还在吧，至少？”

“在。”

“手指脚趾呢？”

“都在。我就是…我被子弹擦到一点，我，我没事。我只是需要补补觉。”Matt使劲听，可手机讯号不像是共处一室，他听不到Foggy在另一头的声音。“听着，就…我会跟他谈的，好么？等他一回家。我就…我会处理好的。”怎么处理，他完全不知道，不过也许Foggy知道。Matt会去做Foggy想要的任何事。

“你最好是。”Karen说，“我实在受不了了，Matt。每次你俩一吵架我就想问我是不是得去跟奶奶过日子了。”

_我实在受不了了。_

_我没法再这样下去了。_

“我会的。放心。我会解决的，Karen，我保证。告诉他…”他咽咽口水，“要是他问起来，就告诉他我会解决这个的。”

“好的。我会的。”Karen再次叹气，“好好休息，Matt。”

她挂线了。

没法再接着睡了，于是Matt起身。他小心地冲了澡，换掉绷带，穿上他最柔软的衣服，慢慢挪到客厅里。他一点不饿，但Foggy会让他吃点东西，于是他吃了，几个小时之后，又吃了些。在这期间，他蜷在沙发上，右手手指旋转着左手上的戒指，什么都没想。

五点了，他开始留意屋外人行道上Foggy的脚步声。六点了，他想着Foggy一定是在加班。

八点了，他想着Foggy一定是加班到 _非常_ 晚。

十一点，他想起Foggy仍留着自己的公寓，大部分家当还在那边，够住一晚上的，或是三个晚上。

他应该穿上制服，他想。当然，他的肋骨裂了，但他以前带着更重的伤打过。而且这会儿没人会知道了；没人会为他带伤出去再冲他发火了。没人会再熬夜等他想确定他全须全尾地回家。

午夜，他喝干最后一滴威士忌倒在床上。

 

*

 

_**星期二** _

Matt曾有那么一点希望当他醒来会发现Foggy回来了躺在他原来的那边床上。当闹铃响起却是这房间里唯一的声音时，那希望猛地破灭了。浑身都疼，嘴里的味道像什么糟糕的东西死在里面了，可他还是把自己拖了起来，因为Foggy可能在办公室。他要 _让_ 他听他说。

当他到了办公室的时候却只听到一个心跳声。努力让自己面无表情，他深吸一口气推开门。

“早。”Karen欢快地说，“你看上去糟透了。Foggy呢？”她的语调变了，“你俩和好了，是吧？”

“他没回…”家。“…去我那儿昨晚。”Matt说，“我想也可以跟他在这儿谈。我不想太逼着他。”

现在Karen的声音变得疑惑了，“他说了要回你的公寓的。”

Matt眨眨眼，“他说的？”

“嗯，是啊，在我朝他头上丢了个计算器让他别那么顽固不化了之后。要是他跟我撒谎，我对天发誓我…”Matt听见一阵沙沙声，接着Karen的手指在手机上戳着号码，铃声响起。“他不接。Foggy，我是Karen。你在哪？给我或者Matt回电话，谢谢。”她把手机放到桌子上，“要么你再试试。”

“我怀疑他也不会接。”Matt说着，拿出手机呼叫号码，“接通Foggy。”四声铃声过后，他被转接到语音信箱。“Foggy，我是Matt。你能…你能给我回个电话么？拜托？”

“真是，他 _不可呢_ 无视那个啊。”Karen说，“你听上去就像这世上最可怜，最幼小的小猫咪在乞求一小碟牛奶。”

“…谢了？”Matt答道，“你看，可能他昨晚只是想回原来的地方睡一晚，现在已经在来的路上了。我先去干活了。”虽然有Foggy消息之前他可能什么也干不进去，不过没必要对Karen承认这个。

一小时过去了Foggy仍然毫无音讯，Matt觉得自己快吐了。Foggy已经气到再也没法跟Matt待在一个房间里的地步了么？

Karen烦躁地哼了一声从桌边拿起手机，“我要再打给他，这太荒谬了，你们周四还有庭审…”

Matt听着铃声响起，祈祷Foggy会接听——接着抬起头更 _努力_ 去听。那是有个奇怪的回声还是说…

“接电话，你个混蛋，接——”Karen说着，而Matt站起身抬起一只手止住她的话。外面确实有一阵铃声传来。

_“你正打给Foggy Nelson，万人迷偶像。我现在不能接听电话，可——”_

“挂断，”Matt说着冲出办公室，“再打给他，转到语音信箱就再打过去。”

“怎么——”

“ _拜托_ ，Karen！”

Karen意识到他的惊慌，心跳也跟着加快了。但他仍听见她的头发扫过后背的声音像是在点头。她再次拨通，而Matt更仔细地听着不是Karen手机里的那个声音。

绝对在外面。他一把扯开门飞奔下楼，顾不上拿起手杖。Karen跟在后面，安静又好奇着。

在大街上那声音更响了，但也被城市里各种喧闹掩盖。Matt必须更加集中精神才在Karen播了第三遍时分辨出来。在那，在回Matt公寓的路上——但那没有熟悉的心跳声，没有熟悉的味道。Foggy的手机在附近，可人不在。

他沿着马路疾行，强迫自己不要跑起来。Karen一路小跑跟在后面。一个街区，两个，接着他在一个小巷口停下。走了进去。

他从地上捡起Foggy的手机，一角上有道划痕就像摔过一样。

“那是Foggy的手机？”Karen问道，“那是什么，那是什么意思，为什么他会…”

Matt站起身。如果Foggy只是掉了手机，他会回来找。他会顺便到办公室告诉Karen不必担心，就算他有多生Matt的气。为什么他会把手机掉在小巷里，到底为什么？

“有人抓走了他。”Matt说。 _抓走_ ，因为这里没有血迹，没有尸体。 _抓走_ ，因为没有其他可接受的选项。

“谁？为啥？”Karen问。她闻起来像恐惧，又酸又辣。

或者那是Matt的味道，是他的皮肤下在酝酿着腥臭的味道。他们 _抓走_ 了Foggy， _几小时前_ ，而Matt一无所知，Matt _一无所知_ 因为他没有陪在Foggy _身边_ 。他应该陪在他 _身边_ ，要是Matt在他们根本没机会抓到Foggy，他们根本 _不敢_ 。Matt会——

“Matt？”Karen说。她的手拂过他的肩膀，让他 _猛地_ 退缩。他差点把手机摔到墙上，但那是他们唯一的线索，没什么能让他摔的，没什么能让他 _破坏_ 的，Matt想要 _狂吼_ ——

“ _Matt！_ ”Karen嚷道，“Matt，该死，听我说！”

“我要去找他。”Matt说着，朝巷口走去，可Karen抓住他的胳膊拖住他，Karen就是不害怕凶猛野兽。

“你要 _停下来_ 。”她说，“停下来 _想一想_ 。谁抓了他，Matt？为什么？这事是冲着夜魔侠来的还是冲着Nelson和Murdock来的？”

“有什么关系？”他狠声道，试图甩开她又不能伤着她。

“因为如果是Nelson和Murdock的事我们可以 _报警！_ ”她说，“你不需要独自去干这个，Matt。”

“我…这…”每一秒他与她争执，每一秒Foggy都在危险之中。“这还没到24小时。在那之前我们都不能给失踪人口立案。”

“那就打给Brett！”她说，“他是Foggy的朋友，我们 _知道_ 他是好人。他会帮忙的。”Matt再次冲向大街而她死死拉住他。“你要去干吗，Matt？穿着西装满大街乱转拿手杖揍人直到Foggy突然出现？我们需要 _仔细想想_ ，不能在气头上闭眼瞎跑因为—— _该死_ 。该死，我很抱歉。”

Matt强迫自己缓缓呼气。“不，”他说，“不，你说得对。我们需要…你说得对。我们打给Brett。”

他深吸一口气，但是时间过去太久，路过行人太多了，空气里已经没有Foggy的踪迹，也没有抓走他的那些人的。

不过只要太阳下山，就会有恶魔追踪而至。

 

*

 

Brett也无能为力。Karen说Foggy是前一天晚上七点左右离开办公室，也就是说，像Matt预料的一样，他们还差几个小时才能按照失踪人口立案；Brett在警察频道上留了一条消息请巡警留意Foggy，但在这座八百万人口的城市里，一位走失的律师很可能会被忽视…太长时间。

以防是他把事情想得太严重，Matt联系了Marci，又措辞谨慎地联系了Foggy的父母和姐姐，可没人有他的消息。Karen去Josie’s酒吧找过，也没有。Matt去了Foggy的公寓，那儿的空气里满是陈旧的气味；Fogy至少一个星期没回来过了。

他绝对是失踪了。

Matt回到办公室里，如困兽般逡巡往复，爪牙毕现。他受够了所有Matt Murdock的套路，然而距夜魔侠出场还差几个小时。

他们可能对Foggy做任何事。打他。折磨他。天呐，如果他们抓他就是因为知道了他跟夜魔侠有来往？Foggy绝不会供出他，Matt知道；不管他俩经历过什么，不管Foggy对Matt有多生气，他绝不会供出他。

他会让他们先杀了他。

“你们什么时候买的戒指？”Karen轻轻地问，可还是吓了Matt一跳。他都没留意自己一直在旋转着手上的金环。他都没留意Karen一直在 _屋里_ 。

“周日。”他呆呆地说。感觉像是已经过了一辈子。“Foggy买的。我们去见他家人之前。他知道他们会问起来，所以我们得戴着。为了演戏。”

当时感觉并不像演戏，当Foggy把戒指套在Matt指上的时候。已经有很长一段时间感觉不像演戏了。

Karen拿起他的手仔细看。“很漂亮。”她说，“一定很贵。对于假结婚来说可是下了大本钱。”

“我不…Foggy买的。”Matt又说道，“我不知道花了多少钱。”他都没问过。他都没跟Foggy说过要还他钱。天呐，他怎么这么 _自私_ 。

“Matt，”Karen说，把他从沉思中叫醒，“你会找到他的。Foggy很聪明，他很坚强——比你想的要坚强。他会坚持住的，而 _你会找到他_ 。”

“要是我没有呢？”Matt低声说。

“你 _一定会_ 。”她坚持道，“我信任你，Matt，而且更重要的是， _Foggy_ 信任你。”

Matt哼了一声，“Foggy都没法 _忍受_ 夜魔侠。”如果他从来不是夜魔侠，Foggy就不会生气，Foggy就不会 _离开_ …

“我指的是Matt Murdock。”她温柔地说，“不管他在哪儿，Foggy知道你会去找他的。”

Matt摇摇头，“不。我才是把Foggy推进危险里的人。”

“你并不知道——”

“是我的错！”Matt厉声道，“我们吵了一架，是我的错，Foggy _离开_ 了，要是他没有独自一人，他们就不会抓到他，他们 _不敢_ 。我会先 _杀了_ 他们。除非我 _死_ 了，我都会，我会——”他忍不住啜泣，声音卡得喉咙生疼。Karen拉过他抱在怀里让他哭出来。

“我不能失去他。”他终于喘过气来说道，嘶哑又无力。

她的手轻轻顺着他的头发，他该感到尴尬可只剩下空虚。“我知道。”她说，“等你找到他的时候一定要告诉他，好么？”

 

*

 

阳光还没掠过新泽西，夜魔侠已经站在了屋顶上。

他试过了，在白天，用这种方法去找Foggy：假装漫不经心地走在街上，倾听那个熟悉的心跳。祈祷Foggy仍在地狱厨房。他什么也没找到，可夜魔侠比Matt Murdock走的更远更快；他能从独特的角度聆听，能隐身于各种阴影中。

可现在，两个小时过去了，他毫无线索，除了吓吓几个小混混掰断几根手指。他还直接上门找了各个帮派；像这样的绑架 _至少_ 需要几个人一起完成，还需要有地方藏起他们的货车——藏起Foggy。可没有人知道——至少他们发誓说不知道，而Matt没有听出谎言。

他能感觉到，就在他皮肤下，如同万蚁蚀骨，百爪挠心，是恐惧。如果他无法及时找到Foggy，如果他再也找不到他，如果他再也不 _知道_ ——

他握紧双拳强迫自己深呼吸。

突然他停下了，有一个熟悉的声音。不是他一直在寻找的那个，可是——他以前听到过，在什么地方。跟Foggy有关。他偏过头试着定位。

“…这律师，老兄，我就说，我 _就知道_ 那混蛋要遭报应。”

_把你的手放到我能看见的地方！_

是那个劫匪。那劫匪曾用枪指着Foggy， _几周前，几年前。_ Matt几乎忘了这事，他以为那只是个临时起意的随机犯罪，可如果那 _不是_ 呢？

他应该抓住他，现在：跳到大街上，把他的同伙吓跑，再揍到这白痴 _走不动道_ ，揍到他 _求着_ Matt要告诉他所有事…可接着他想到了Foggy就阻止了自己。也许还有个更轻松的办法。

他从屋顶上一路跟踪，等到那同伙离开，只剩下这个劫匪——Sal，他的同伙叫他Sal——一个人。Matt的冷笑能劈开空气。是啊，这样确实更轻松了。

然后他故意让Sal听到他——只是他头顶上一声刮擦。Sal伸长脖子张望，心率攀高。可Matt藏得很深。Sal摇摇头继续走。

过了半个街区Matt再次弄出动静。再两个街区，Matt让他的影子投到Sal身上，又再次溜走。这时他们已经走过了11大道，临近河岸。Sal战战兢兢，他的恐惧冲到Matt鼻端，他的手摸向后腰上别着的物件。

Matt跳下来落到Sal跟前。他的恐惧如此尖锐，让Matt有那么点儿惊讶竟然没闻到尿裤子的味儿。Matt又笑了，能多险恶就多险恶。“他在哪，Sal？”

Sal摸索着拿枪，那动作慢得像是在给Matt做分步讲解。Matt把枪踢飞。“他在哪，Sal？”

“滚开！你咋知道我叫啥？”Sal问道，慢慢退后。抖如筛糠。

“他在哪，Sal？”Matt上前一步，Sal转身要逃。Matt瞬间追上他，把他抡到地上， _狠狠地_ 。再拖起他来，把一条胳膊扭到背后，把他猛拍到墙上。“你让我问了三遍，Sal。我不 _喜欢_ 那样。”

“我不知道你他妈在说啥！”Sal说。哦，说谎，说谎， _说谎_ 。

Matt手上用力，让Sal痛呼出声。“我同样不喜欢别人对我说谎。 _他在哪？_ ”

“啊，该死， _该死！_ ”Sal嘶嘶地说，“我不能，我不能…”

“知道吗，我以前肩膀脱臼过，”Matt说，声音极度阴沉，“疼的要命，但是它们总能再装回去，像新的一样。”他反手一扭，“可我也知道怎么能让它们再也 _装不上_ 。想试试么？”

“不，不，我不能，他们会杀了我…”Sal哀求道，用空着的那只手抓着墙。

“谁？”

“那…那个…”Matt再次加力，“妈的！妈的，是Calabrese的人，好嘛，Calabrese的人抓的他，我发誓，他妈的，我跟上帝发誓！”

真话，但是没道理。为什么Calabrese想要Foggy？“他们为什么抓他？”Matt问道，稍稍放松紧握。如果他再挣扎，Sal今后几个月都没法再用这条胳膊。这倒不是什么会让Matt走心的 _最坏_ 的事，不过要是他疼到说不出话来那Matt又要重头开始了。

“我不知道。”Matt再次把他按到墙上把他的脸搓过砖面。“妈的！我不——我只是，我啥也不是，好嘛？他们屁都不告诉我！”他的心跳，已经快到超速了，稍稍动摇了——不是谎言，但也不是全部事实。

“你在打什么 _主意_ ？”Matt问。Sal知道一些事，他很肯定。他会告诉Matt，不然他走不出这里。

“我…妈的，我听到一些事。”Sal说，“什么一石二鸟之类的。他们说对付了Nelson和Murdock，就能把Gomez赶出大楼，就能拆了那儿了。”

Matt很高兴Sal看不见自己的表情，因为他现在一定更像个呆傻金鱼而不是个恶魔。Gomez的案子？那个愚蠢的健康条例违规案？这些事都跟 _那_ 有关系？

“另一只鸟是谁？”他问。Sal什么都不说于是他按住他的肩膀警告他，听见一声骨头的脆响。

“妈的！妈的，是你，好嘛？就是你！”Sal说，“没人想落得Fisk一样的下场，所有人都知道是你帮了Nelson和Murdock。所以那次他们派我跟着Nelson。吓唬吓唬那个胖子恶魔就会送上门来——啊！啊，该死， _妈的！_ ”

Matt把Sal摔到地上，让他在那儿抱着胳膊抽泣。他跨过他，抓过他的领子拎起来，“会治好的。”他冷漠地说，向Sal龇出牙齿，“现在，有一个非常重要的问题，Sal，我要你 _非常仔细_ 地思考你的答案： _Nelson_ 。在。哪？”

 

*

 

这个地下室在地面下好几层，几乎伸进河床。Matt本不可能知道有这个建筑，而现在他深入地下，还听到了心跳声，八个人的。其中一个特别熟悉。虚弱又疲惫，但是谢天谢地，仍然跳动着。

“你累了？”Matt隐藏在阴影中摸索下楼，听到一个声音问道。他们深藏地下，但他能听到电流的滋滋声，闻到灯丝的焦糊味。他必须关掉这些灯。“你不想少受点罪吗？给我个名字这一切就结束了。”

他们伤了Foggy。 _他们伤害了Foggy_ 。Matt压下喉咙里的胆汁，强迫自己等待。

“丑八怪怎么样？”Foggy的声音， _Foggy的声音_ 。Matt想要沉浸在那声音里。“听上去挺适合你的。”

“ _恶魔_ 的名字，Nelson先生。”

“嗯，那个，我很早就不再去主日学校了，不过…是路西法，对吧？”Foggy听上去很虚弱，嘶哑，疲惫。他被绑架超过二十四小时了。他吃过东西吗？他睡过觉吗？“晨星？堕天使？大魔王，我挺喜欢这个的，听上去像个动漫的虫子或是什—— _呜！_ ”

“告诉我们哪里能找到他，Nelson先生。 _现在_ 。”

Matt摸得更近了，直到他的感觉组成了一幅鲜明的画面，告诉他屋子里发生了什么：门口两个，端着步枪。一个坐在桌上，一个在椅子里，两个站在角落抽烟。全副武装。

Foggy被绑在椅子上。第七个人——Calabrese的人？雇佣打手？——抓着他的脸。

血的味道。

“他…他不在这。”Foggy喘息着。痛苦地。那个人在伤害他。Matt算计着需要几秒能让他穿过房间，在那个Calabrese的人发觉前就拧断他的脖子。“他去…他去了…”

“ _哪里_ ，Nelson先生？”

Foggy吸进一口气，发出破碎的咯咯声，“南下乔治亚了。”

那个Calabrese叹气，挺直身体。

一拳打在Foggy的上腹上， _重重地_ 。

Foggy痛呼出声。于是Matt释放出恶魔。

他闯进房间，一把扯开门口保镖手上的步枪。一脚踢上另一位的后颈，让他的枪走火射熄了房间的灯。这回他们在他的世界里了，在 _他的_ 黑暗里，不过恶魔跟别人相处得可不太好。

他闪身穿过房间，在墙壁和设施间跳上蹿下，不停弄出噪音把枪口从Foggy身上吸引过来。可他总能领先子弹一步，狠狠地把一个人击倒在地，第二个，第三个。骨骼断裂声，尖叫声，那是恶魔在履行他的职责。

有个人抽冷子给了他一拳，可Matt只尝到了嘴里的血腥味，他甚至没感觉到疼痛。他吐出一口血，把那人一脚踢飞，还剩几个？还有多少债要讨？

砰！一声枪响，灼热撕开了他的肩膀。Foggy大叫一声连人带 _椅_ 向前扑出去，撞上最后那个人，把他掀翻在地枪脱手而出。紧接着那个Calabrese翻身扑向Foggy，可Matt抢先一步把他掼到地上。他再也没能起来。

都结束了。他拉起Foggy的椅子，扶正他，听见Foggy的心脏仍在跳动，Foggy美妙的心脏 _仍在_ 跳动。“Foggy，”他说着，声音支离破碎。透过手套他能感觉到那些热量，那些肿胀，因为Foggy的嘴唇破裂眼眶青肿，可他的心跳仍然强劲，他仍然温暖坚实，而且是 _活生生_ 的。“Foggy，Foggy。”其他的词语都无关紧要了。

“我知道你会来的，”Foggy说，“我知道你会找到我，我没告诉他们 _任何事_ ，他们得先杀了我才行，不过我知道你会来救我的。”Matt发出一声扼住的哽咽，亲吻着Foggy伤痕累累却仍迷人的脸，亲吻着他能够到的每一寸，每一处。

“你没杀了他们吧，有吗？”Foggy问道，倾向Matt的触碰。

“没有。”Matt答。他不想放开Foggy，但他感觉到最近的绑匪袜子里藏了一把刀，他需要解开这些绳子。“我知道你不想让我那么干。”

空气里突然有盐分的味道。Foggy直到现在才哭出来，“谢谢你。”他低声说。Matt跪到他身后切割绳锁，把嘴唇贴在他肩膀的曲线上。

等他割开最后一条绳子，他扶住Foggy站起来，然后—— _拥抱_ 着他，感受到Foggy的心脏抵着他的胸膛跳动。Foggy把脸埋在Matt肩上。“我很抱歉。”Matt对着他的头发悄悄地说。这远远不够。

“带我回家。”Foggy只是这么说道。Matt点点头扶着他走向大门。

 

*

 

他毕竟没有带Foggy回家，他把他带到街角，用一次性手机拨了911。他不想离开Foggy，可如果夜魔侠跟警方发生争执，对Foggy没有一点好处。于是当警报声临近，他退开了，一路跟着救护车里Foggy的心跳声到了医院。然后夜魔侠隐退到黑暗中。半小时后，狂躁不安的Matt Murdock出现了，被他的秘书引领着走进候诊室，承蒙Claire好心潦草包扎上的枪伤被藏在衣服下。

除了黑眼圈和嘴唇上的裂口，Foggy的手腕上有绳子的勒伤，一边肩膀扭伤，轻微脑震荡，浑身上下混合着各种擦伤和淤青，更别提他的中度脱水症状——不过就是这些了。没有骨折，没有什么无法治愈的。当医生告知他们诊断结果时，Matt握紧了搭在Karen胳膊上的手，绷紧膝盖以免它们因宽慰而软倒。Matt发现Foggy时他似乎伤得不重，但Matt曾担心会有他发现不到的内伤…

Matt挪进病房时Foggy仍然晕乎乎的，可Matt能听出他的心跳随着Matt手杖点在地垫上的声音慢慢苏醒过来。“嘿。我看结婚这个事儿的回报来得比我们想的都要早哈？你到你丈夫的病床前探望他了。”

Matt试着微笑，他敢肯定自己笑得很难看。“Foggy，这都是我的…”

“不。”Foggy说道，打断了他。

“什么？”

“我累了，Matt。”Foggy说。 _我实在受不了了_ 。“我很累，而且以前从没疼过的地方现在都很疼。我知道我们早晚得谈谈，可现在我只是想让你坐到那张椅子上，握住我的手，要是我睡着了口水流到枕头上也礼貌性地视而不见。你能做到么？”

Matt把手杖靠到床头柜上，把椅子拖到床边，拿起Foggy的手。Foggy的手掌温暖干燥，掌心的脉搏在稳稳地跳动。“要是你打呼噜我能笑话你么？”

他听见Foggy轻轻地呼气，带着宽慰，“我批准了，律师。”

Foggy重新在床上躺好，Matt在椅子里沉下来把头靠在椅背上。Foggy说得对，他们早晚得谈谈。

可不必是现在。

 

*

 

**_星期六_ **

Foggy留院观察的两天时间里他们没有谈起那件事，回到Matt的公寓后他们也没有谈起那件事。他们促成法院驳回了对Gomez的诉讼，显而易见是Calabrese黑帮为了拆除整栋大楼就捏造事实说他们违反了健康条例，想把这仅存的租户赶出去，这段时间里他们没有谈起那件事。Foggy对抓走他的人提出了绑架和人身侵犯的指控，他们也没有谈起那件事。他们没有谈起那件事，直到一周之后，直到Matt的肋骨重新接合起来，直到Foggy不再一坐下或是一站起就悄悄抽气，直到他不再一身冷汗颤抖不止地醒来，需要Matt轻声安慰才能重新入睡。他们一同入睡，一同上班，相互开着玩笑。而Matt试图铭记每一分每一秒，直到他必须放弃这一切的那一刻。

于是，在一个慵懒的早晨，他们挑干净Foggy从艾米饼屋买回来的开心果羊角包，啜掉杯子里最后一口凉掉的咖啡，Matt清了清嗓子，“我，呃，我有些东西。”

“拜托可别是更多吃的了，我要撑死了。”Foggy说。“…不过嘛，老实说，还有那个蜜汁叉烧嘛？为那个撑死也值了。”

“呃，没了，抱歉。或者，不用谢，应该说。等下。”Matt站起身走向门口，那里墙角上靠着他的手杖和公文包。就是现在，现在他必须做这个，赶在他打退堂鼓之前。

他从公文包里拿出那几张纸，走回桌边，把它们放到Foggy面前。“恐怕得让你全部填上了，我想。他们不提供盲文版的。”

Matt坐回座位，端起咖啡杯，什么也没喝又放下了。Foggy安静了很长一段时间，“这是离婚文件。”

“是的。”

“Matt。”他听见Foggy咽了咽口水。“Matt， _为什么_ 是离婚文件？”

“你知道为什么。”

“不，我真的不知道。”Foggy听上去并不像是松了一口气，也不像生气，或者…只是，什么都不像。“请明示一下。”

Matt把指甲掐进掌心。Foggy非得知道Matt做这个的全部原因；为什么他要逼Matt全部重复一遍？“这一开始就是个蠢主意。我们只是要保护你不用出庭指证我。”

“你是要放弃当夜魔侠了？”Foggy问道。

“什么？”Matt惊讶地说，“不是！”

“那我还是有可能要去指证你。”Foggy指出。

Matt摇摇头。他真想戴上眼镜，可它在厨房台面上，他够不到。他和Foggy单独在家时从来不戴那个。“为那种小概率事件冒这么大风险不值得，Foggy。你被 _绑架_ 了。”

“是因为 _讼案_ ，Matt。”Foggy说，“不是因为Foggy Nelson跟Matt Murdock结婚的关系。”

“他们 _折磨_ 你，为了套出我的情报！”Matt再也坐不住了，他站起身来回踱步。为什么Foggy连这个都不明白？“就连那个想打劫你的小混混都知道！动你一下，恶魔就送上门了。”

“好嘛，你也没让他们失望，不是么？”

Matt没喘粗气，可也差不多了，“什么，你不想让我去救你？他们可能会 _杀了_ 你，Foggy，他们——”

“我知道，”Foggy说着，打断了他，“我知道，而且是的， _显而易见_ 我想让你来救我，从那些 _折磨_ 我的 _罪犯_ 手上。我还没全疯。我不…”他的声音里蒙上一层阴翳，那撕扯着Matt的心。Foggy总是用玩笑来掩饰他的经历，可Matt见识过那些噩梦。他明白。“我一点儿也不喜欢那个，我也不想让那些再发生。要团购防狼喷雾钥匙链的带我一个，好嘛？”他耸耸肩，“但这不能改变我就是你的死穴这个事实，而且要说还有谁想找夜魔侠麻烦可还不知道这个的，现在他们也知道了。”Matt张开嘴，可Foggy抢先说，“可这些跟我们结婚没有任何关系。”

为什么Foggy就是不 _懂_ ？“要是有人发现…发现我是…”

“那又有什么不同？”Foggy问道，“你觉着他们就不会第一个来找我吗？我是你的紧急联系人。你的名字写在我的 _遗嘱_ 里，Matt！你觉着会有罪犯头头想着，‘哦，好吧，他们是生意伙伴是好朋友没错，可他们结婚一个半月又离了，所以他俩估计是没爱了’？”他的声音稍稍和缓下来，“你知道这纯是扯淡，Matt。你到底想怎样？”

“我不，我不…”Matt不明白为什么Foggy的心跳这么平静。“我不想失去你。”

“于是你就把我踢出公寓？”

“不是！我…”Matt伸手扒过头发。“我们吵过，之前。在我们…在你的父母给我办了派对之后。我不…”Foggy的心跳始终平稳。“我觉得这样太复杂了。如果我们只做…朋友会更好。更简单。”

“可能你说得对。”Foggy说，平静得好像Matt只是在说外面下雨了。“不过你忽略了我爱上了你这部分。”

Matt脚下的地板倾斜了。

“哇啊！慢着，坚持一下。”Foggy。Foggy在这儿，温暖又坚实，带着他走向沙发。“悠着点，老兄。深呼吸。”

“我。”这没道理。Matt把手掌按向沙发试着稳住自己。“不。你没有。”

“诶嘿。”Foggy好笑地吸着气，“我是想过最终我说出口时会有那么点儿冲击，可我没想到你会 _这么_ 反对啊。”

“不是！我是说，我不反对。”噢老天爷，他哪敢反对。“可你是…Foggy，我能听到你的 _心跳_ 。你没…”他咽了咽，“你没有爱上我。”

“你能比我自个儿还了解我自个儿。”Foggy几乎被逗乐了。

“我知道，我知道你迷过我，大学的时候。我们第一次见面，”Matt说，“我跟你说话的时候你的心跳加速了，你出了一身汗…”

“噢，这下好了。”Foggy小声说，“你先等会儿，我内心深处十八岁的那个自我要为这羞辱去死一死现在。”

“…可那些消失了。”Matt固执地继续说，“那些都消失了，你就是…正常了，在我身边的时候。我猜，可能，你开始了解我了之后就只是，你不…”

“啥，你以为等我更了解你之后就不再喜欢你了？”Foggy难以置信地问道。Matt惨兮兮地耸耸肩。“不是，真的假的？你以为我为了你血气沸腾，可等我发现你不只帅得掉渣还这么有趣这么聪明还高尚到犯蠢，于是我就想，‘算了，无所谓，这真是扫我的兴’？然后我还跟你一起上了三年学，你一说辞职我就辞了职，还跟你一起开了个事务所， _还跟你结了婚_ ，还 _让你把我的屌含在嘴里_ ，就…因为？”

“我…”Foggy在扭曲事实，不知是怎么扭的；可这之前明明说得通来着。

“天呐，Murdock。”Foggy撩起Matt额前的刘海，让他忍不住靠向那个碰触，一点点。“外在像个虚荣的小孔雀，内心却是我见过最不自信的人。”

“可是…你的心跳…”Matt反驳道。

“是啊。”Foggy拿起Matt的手放到他胸前。没什么必要——Matt能从 _大街_ 上分辨出他的心跳声——可现在他能 _感觉_ 到它，平稳而坚定。“Matt，你是觉得我得一靠近你就心脏骤停吗？我 _一直_ 在你身边。相信我我的意思是，爱着你是我的默认设置。”

他的心跳仍然稳定。

 _真的_ 。

“我还以为你知道。”Foggy说，他的声音严肃起来，那个温柔戏谑的语气不见了，“我以为你 _肯定_ 怀疑过，所有人都怀疑过…而当我知道每一次我撒谎你都能听出来时，我想那么， _那么_ ，你 _肯定_ 一直都知道，而你只是…太有礼貌所以什么都不说。”

Matt摇摇头，想起真相大白的那一天Foggy声音里的辜负之情，那种耻辱的悲伤，现在他明白了原来那些都是为了 _Foggy自己_ 的，而不是针对Matt。“你以为我明知道你…”他说不出口，还不能，“…而我还是让你跟我结婚？而你还是说 _行_ ？”天呐，Foggy是以为他有多残忍？

Foggy耸耸肩，“是啊。你要求我的么。”

可Matt仍然不断摇头，试图在这个诡异的新世界里重新构建三观，Foggy _爱_ 他。“再之后我们，我们一起睡了…”

“我承认我能表现得再好一点，可醒来却发现你不在，实在不是我最开心的时刻，真不是。”Foggy说。

他一定以为Matt只是在利用他，以为Matt根本不 _在乎_ 。“哦，Foggy，不。”Matt低声说。

可Foggy只是再次耸耸肩，浑不在意。“等我在那个地下室待了…多少，得有二十四小时？差不多吧？而且，你知道么，他们没有一上来就打我。他们想让我又饿又渴，一开始。想让我恐惧。”

“Foggy。”Matt说着，心如刀割。可Foggy只是摇了摇头，打断了他。

“那给了我很长时间来思考，你知道么？”他说，“关于你，关于我们，关于你到底是有 _多不擅长_ 正常的人类交流。关于为什么你会去做你的那些事。”他深吸一口气，“所以我可以去桌边，我可以去签了那些离婚文件。我现在就可以做，Matt。只要你告诉我你没有同样爱上我。”

Matt攀过沙发亲上他。

Foggy发出一声惊叫，接着他的手臂环过Matt亲吻回去，温暖幸福而且终于， _终于_ 他的心跳开始加速。Matt退开一点刚刚能够在他唇边呼吸，“扔了那些文件，”他说，“烧了它们。”

“我一会儿再去。”Foggy保证道，“事后。”他的手在Matt的衬衫下滑动，滑上他的脊背，噢。 _事后_ 对Matt来说相当不错。

“Foggy，”Matt在亲吻的间隙喘息，“Foggy，我想…我得…”

“好，”Foggy告诉他。他吻着Matt的嘴，他的颧骨，他的眼睑。“好的。好的。”

“床。”Matt提议道。Foggy狠狠地点头。

“ _当然_ 好。好的不得了。”他停了停，“你得先从我身上下来，Matt。”

Matt大笑着翻下沙发，拉起Foggy时顺便偷了另一个吻，接着第二个，再接着他数不过来了。这让他们多花了一点时间走到卧室，不过他们最终还是办到了，而且身上衣服少了不少。

Matt把自己摔到床上，仰面躺在床单上。从Foggy呼吸中的暗示看，这正像他想得那样起了作用。“老天，Matt，”Foggy说，“你知道自己有多火辣吗？”

Matt摇摇头，“我看不见，记得吗？”他说，“你得来告诉我。”

Foggy哼了哼，而Matt感觉到床垫下陷，好像Foggy跪了上来，慢慢挪到Matt腿旁。“狡猾。”

“你刚不是说我缺乏自信？”Matt说。他想装装可怜，但根本忍不住笑。“帮我，Foggy。指引我让我重获自信吧。”

“你根本是一肚子坏水，Murdock。”Foggy说，可他还是捧起Matt的脸亲吻着他。“该死。好吧，行。”他的手指梳过Matt的头发，把刘海拨开，“你的头发总是一团糟，这部分基本没救了。不过嘛，这个颜色还是不错的，不过说真的，你早该买把梳子。”

“我有梳子。”

“嘘，我正在疯狂构思呢。”他说着，把一根手指按在Matt嘴唇上。Matt亲了亲它。“盘正条顺到 _荒谬_ 。你是不是打劫了哪个模特抢了人家颧骨？你是不是跟哪位希腊神袛打赌赢了？稍有那么点凌乱，不过还是没有谁刚 _睡醒_ 能像你这样的。”

“严谨生活。”Matt答，咧嘴笑着感觉到Foggy的手指一路抚过他的颧骨，他的下巴，他的鼻梁。

“扯淡。”Foggy的手指再次描画着他的嘴唇，“你的嘴这么 _红_ ，Matt，你都不知道。”他说着，他的声音从嬉闹转变成了某种更深沉的情绪。“这太他妈的让人分心了。当你正在说话而我试着去听，可我却满脑子想着我要对你的嘴做的各种事。各种能让它 _更红_ 的办法。”当Matt稍稍抬身将他的指尖含在嘴里时，他的声音顿住了。当Matt用下齿刮过他的指肚时，他再次顿住。“天啊， _Matt_ 。”接着Foggy的手指不见了，他的嘴唇补上来。于是Matt拉过Foggy，用他最高超的技巧吻到他无法呼吸。

“继续？”过了很长一段时间Foggy喃喃地说。他的手滑过Matt身侧，让他不觉迎向那个碰触。

“不。好的。”他说着，挺起身体。“我是说，你可以，只要你想，只是 _别_ 停下摸我，Foggy。”

“是啊，我记得。”Foggy说，“你超爱触摸的，对吗？”他的手慢慢滑过Matt的胸前，他的上腹，掠过他的手臂。Matt试着不要向那温暖挺动得太厉害，试着保持面无表情。“别，别，我想看到你的反应。”Foggy说着，拇指捻动Matt的乳头，让他忍不住颤栗。“太好了。”Foggy沉声道，接着嘴唇跟上了手的轨迹，温暖又湿润，如同净化之火将Matt的皮肤点燃。他亲遍Matt全身：从他僵硬发炎的嘴角，到他擦伤肿胀的指节，再到他的各处伤疤。他亲吻着Matt身上每个可怖的部分就像它们无比美好。

“ _Foggy_ ，”Matt喘息着伸出手去，可Foggy轻声笑着躲过他的环抱。

“抱歉，Murdock。”他说着，把吻印在最糟糕的那个伤痕上，是那次他发现Matt倒在地板上时身上带着的那个伤口，现在那里凹凸不平而且异常敏感。“我还得去另一个地方。”

当他用鼻子轻触Matt大腿内侧，Matt叹息着伸开腿脚，把手插进Foggy的头发里。“Foggy，”他警告道，尽管他 _想要_ 这个，他如此急切地想要Foggy的嘴包覆着他。“我不会…我不会坚持很久的，要是你…”

“没关系，伙计。”Foggy说，亲吻着Matt的腿弯，那让Matt止不住地颤抖。“我们有得是时间。”

他用舌头舐过Matt的长度，缓慢地探寻着。Matt转过头把叫喊闷在枕头里。“太好了。”Foggy再次说着，嘴唇仍贴在他身上。接着他用嘴包裹住Matt，火热潮湿地 _吮吸_ 着。Matt开始 _乞求_ ，如此急切如此无助。

“Foggy。”他抽咽着，手指纠缠着Foggy的头发，他柔软的头发。他的嘴如此完美，甚至好过Matt所有的罪恶幻想。他的手抚过他全身，扫过他的大腿，拂过他的双囊，一只拇指向下推得更深。Matt呜咽着分开腿，拼命让自己不要挺起腰臀，不要挺向那一团美好的热度。

“真好，太好了。”他设法说道，“Foggy，拜托，我不能。”于是Foggy更用力地吮吸，让Matt扭动身体赌咒起来。“我就要， _求你_ ，Foggy。”他喷溅到Foggy的喉咙里，泣诉着他的名字如同祈祷。Foggy全部咽下了他，用手轻柔地拂过他的大腿，把一个温柔的吻印在他的髋骨上，然后坐起身。

等Matt终于回过神来时，Foggy在他身边抻开身体，把头拄在手上。他的心跳像蜂鸟般急速，他性起的味道浓郁又醉人。可他的另一只手，抚摸着Matt的身体，动作却仍然轻柔。“好吧， _那_ 可是我见过最火辣的事。”他一本正经地说。

Matt疲惫一笑，“是啊，我也还满喜欢的。”他说，听见Foggy低声轻笑的时候也忍不住展开笑容。“过来。”

Foggy俯下身亲着他，漫长舒缓。他尝起来像Matt，这让Matt暗自决定以后要让Foggy尽可能多地像这样。“你觉着可以回报我了，还是再歇几分钟？”Foggy问。

“呃。那个。其实。”Matt咬住嘴。他已经感觉到脸上的热度，但他 _也能_ 感觉到Foggy，坚硬火热地抵着他，这让他下定决心，“你觉得你可以。呃。上我么？”

他感觉到腰胯上Foggy不自主的推力，让他忍不住微笑。“噢，收收你那一脸傻笑，Murdock。”Foggy说，“我是说…你确定？”

Matt在床垫上扭了扭，找到个舒服位置——绝对没有故意磨蹭Foggy的硬挺。“润滑剂在床头柜里。”他说道，接着扬起一挑眉毛，“除非你不想…”

Foggy跪起身，哦是的，他身上流露的每个信息都说明他百分百赞成这个，可他仍然犹豫不决。Matt最喜爱他这一点。“可你已经…”

“我还能再来。”Matt保证道，抬起头让视线更 _靠近_ Foggy的方向，“拜托，Foggy。”

他听到Foggy呼吸中的顿促，试着不要 _太_ 自鸣得意。“那么，好吧，”Foggy说，“不过只是因为你说了拜托。”

他翻身越过Matt，而Matt听到床头柜抽屉拉开的声音。“你竟敢把 _圣经_ 放到 _润滑剂_ 边上，Matt？这可是弥天大罪。”

Matt大笑，“顶多算轻微罪行。假如我不朽的灵魂堕落了，那也不会是因为我的公寓储备短缺的原因了。”

“好吧，当然。”Foggy说着，坐到Matt腿间。Matt抬起膝盖，把脚塞进Foggy两旁的床垫里。“全是肛交的罪过好么。”

“除非你再不赶紧上来，那就什么罪过也没有了。”Matt说着，用脚趾头戳戳Foggy的身侧。

Foggy大笑起来，于是Matt听到润滑剂瓶盖打开的声音。“啰嗦，啰嗦，啰嗦。”接着他的手指抚摸着Matt的后庭，凉凉黏黏的，让Matt的呼吸扼在喉咙里。“行么？”Foggy问。

Matt试着不要点头点到用力 _过猛_ 。“是的。非常行。全速前进吧，Fog。”

“或者，还是不要 _全速_ 吧。”Foggy说。

“别，我喜欢——”Matt的声音被Foggy手指压入的动作截断，“啊。我喜欢快一点。”

渴望如 _潮水_ 般席卷了Foggy，如此醇厚仿佛Matt可以啜饮到它。“嗯。这倒是个有趣的事可以加到待办事项里。”他推入的更深，没入最后一个指节。Matt压向他的手指，急切渴望着。“不过你的肋骨还没复原，我们还是留到以后再那么做吧。”

“那只是个 _骨裂_ ，Foggy——”

“ _Matthew_ 。”

Matt的阴茎抽动起来，他重重吞了吞口水，“以，以后。好的。”他点点头，“也行。”

Foggy弯下腰亲了亲Matt的膝盖，轻轻勾动手指。Matt发出一声轻叹。“更何况，你实在是，紧的不像话。”他再次抽送，榨出Matt更多叹息。“操啊，你的感觉肯定很好。”

“Foggy…”Matt喘息着，挺腰迎向Foggy的触摸。Foggy仍然温柔得让人抓狂，缓慢悠长地抚摸着他，直到Matt在他手指周围放松下来。等他加入第二根手指时，Matt再次半勃了，渴求着第三根。

“老兄，你这真没开玩笑。”Foggy低声说着，嘴唇再次蹭着Matt的膝盖。

Matt摇着头，在Foggy的手指轻刷过他的前列腺时大叫出声。“啊！Foggy…Fog， _拜托_ 。”

“天呐，你真太美了。”Foggy说着再次蜷曲手指，“真不敢相信我刚刚都没评价过脖子以下的部分。我可以写首十四行诗赞美你的腹肌。或者你的屁股。或者你的阴茎。”他勾动手指，那几乎让Matt的眼睛翻到脑后。“甚至你的脚趾头都那么美，你知道吗？”

Matt把一条腿勾到Foggy腰上，把他搂到跟前。Foggy惊讶地叫了一声。“呵…你…你可以 _充分详尽_ 地描述我的脚趾，莎士比亚，我会很乐意聆听。但是 _事后_ 再说。”

Foggy窃笑，“我的陛下脚趾如太阳般…”他刚起头，Matt就用脚跟轻轻地磕了他一下，力道刚好大到说明他的不耐烦。“好啦，好啦。真是，想做个诗么都来评头论足的。放开我，等一下。”

Matt松开他的腿，于是Foggy抽回手指——仍然温柔，仍然小心。Matt再次闻到润滑剂的味道，听见Foggy准备自己的滑腻声音…接着身下的床垫再次移动了，Foggy跪的更近了些，抬起Matt的大腿环在自己胯上。Matt咬住嘴唇，渴望而不安地等待着。

“你准备好了么？”

“Foggy，我向上帝发誓…”

“好啦，好啦…”于是他感觉到Foggy宽厚的手掌握住他的屁股，将他拉近。接着Foggy进入了他，缓慢地，粗大炙热。Matt这辈子再没有什么事比这更值得等待了。

他的世界只剩下Foggy：他破碎的呼吸，他的手，当他最终安顿下来时头靠在Matt肩膀上的样子。他汗水的味道留在Matt舌尖上。他脉搏的跳动 _埋在_ Matt身体里。“该死，Matty。”他喘息着，湿气打在Matt肩上，“你还好吗？”

Matt点点头转过去亲吻Foggy的耳朵。“是的。这很好，这很…你的感觉真 _好_ ，Foggy。”这听上去实在可怜，可Matt没有更好的词汇。“我很好。你能…你能继续动么。拜托？”

Foggy稍稍挺动腰胯，轻柔地推进Matt。Matt猛吸一口气，更紧地抓住他。“好，”他喘着气，“好，就是那样，Foggy，拜托，就像那样。”

“Matty。”Foggy沉声说着，亲吻着他的下巴，退回更多然后再次推进。他的心跳像一首交响曲。“老天啊，Matty，真美，实在太棒了。”

“ _Foggy_ ，”Matt说着，声音颤动不止。Foggy抱起他用力地亲吻着他，给了他全部想要的。那并不急促，也不猛烈，但却深入而又沉稳。而且关于吵闹的事Matt猜对了：Foggy呻吟着，赌咒着，不遗余力地给他更多的推撞，从他嘴里吐出的每一个字都无比美妙。

“别停。”Matt乞求道，这一晚的第二次。他的脚跟紧紧扣住Foggy的后背，“Foggy，Foggy， _求你_ 。”

“我不会，Matty，我不会。”Foggy说着，亲吻着他，一直亲吻着他。“你太美了，Matt，天呐我是这么爱你，你是这么…”他颤栗起来，双手握住Matt的腰胯，“这么 _美好_ ，Matt，我不能…Matty，你快到了么，伙计？我要…我要…”

“是啊。”Matt答道，挺起身，拉进Foggy，试着贴的更近， _更深_ 。“是啊，该死…我就… _摸摸_ 我，Foggy，拜托，我能…”

Foggy叹息着将一只手滑进二人之间， _噢_ ，就是这样，Matt的大脑被点亮了，就像遥远记忆里烟花绽放。他颤抖着在Foggy周围收紧，伴着一声嘶哑的叫喊射了出来。

“天啊，天啊， _Matt_ ，”Foggy呻吟着，仍然在他身体里纵送，每一次推撞都让Matt的神经传来新一波余震。

“求你，”Matt最后一次乞求道，“ _求你了_ 。”于是Foggy喘息着跟随他一起越过顶峰。

很长，很长一段时间之后，除了自己脑袋里脉搏的回音之外，他终于可以分辨出其他声响时，他松开环绕着Foggy的胳膊，呛出一个无力的笑声。“怎么了？”Foggy问道，用鼻子蹭着他的脸颊。

Matt偎向那个碰触，微笑着，“我只是在想…我们 _彻底_ 不能解除婚约了这回。”Foggy哼了一声，而Matt笑得更开了，“我想我毕竟太天主教做派了不能离婚。”

“是这样吗？”Foggy问道。他撑起身，轻轻地退出来，伸手去抓纸巾。“就是说我最好别再续公寓的租约了，对吧。”

“想想我们能省下多少房租钱。”Matt指出来。

“我们终于有钱买轮胎秋千了。”Foggy把他们俩擦干净——应该说，基本干净，可Matt已经筋疲力尽而且太开心不想斤斤计较——扑通一声趴回床上。Matt蜷向他，指尖摸到他胸膛中央心跳的节奏。“那么你是不是该说点儿什么了，嗯？”

“说…？噢。”Matt咧嘴笑道，“拜托。我都把你骗到手跟我结婚了啊，不是吗？”

“你就是一混蛋。”

“那么多‘哦，Foggy，求你，Foggy，更多，Foggy’都不算暗示么？”

“ _大_ 混蛋。”Foggy深情地说，“一个有着迷人屁股和傻了吧唧的小红犄角的一等一的大混蛋。”

“我爱你。”Matt说，靠过去准准地亲在Foggy嘴唇上。“真的。”

他感觉到嘴边Foggy的微笑。“我知道。”Foggy说。他声音里全然的飘飘欲仙让Matt既想大笑又想哭泣。 _是他_ 让Foggy这么快乐。即便他这辈子都没做过一件好事，只有这个也足够了。“我也爱你。”

“包括小红犄角什么的？”

Foggy顿住，“那个嘛，实际上…”

Matt僵住了。这话真傻，他 _明知道_ Foggy不喜欢他当夜魔侠，为什么他非提不可？“嗯？”

“那个犄角是 _很_ 傻啦，”Foggy答道，“可那一身儿的其他部分？可能。呃。 _真的_ 很对我胃口。”

那让Matt茫茫然眨了好几次眼来消化，“你…什么？”

“我是说，夜魔侠穿着那一身儿救了我的命。两次。”Foggy说，“不过，呃，其实在那之前，那个，嗯。一身红？还有面罩，那个。我。”他在Matt身下局促不安，“这么说吧，那一套 _很贴身_ ，Matt，好嘛？”

Matt感到脸上的笑容越来越大，他想起了当自己把Foggy从劫匪跟前救出来时他的心跳声，对比那次派对结束后，Matt将Foggy堵在柜台边上的时候他的反应。“噢， _是嘛_ 。”

“闭嘴吧你。”

“不，我很抱歉，我觉得我们还是有必要 _详尽_ 讨论一下，”Matt说着，使劲憋着笑，“你因为夜魔侠而激情难耐的问题。”

“只因为我知道他是 _谁_ 。”Foggy抗议道，让Matt更开心了。

“那么如果我这就去穿上制服…”Matt暗示地挑挑眉。

“我的天呐，你真是贪得无厌。”

“这个嘛，既然我了解到你对我们的地方义警怀着某种隐秘嗜好…”

“ _离婚_ 。”

“免谈。”Matt说着，撇撇嘴，“不过要是你想重申我们的誓言，我 _确实_ 觉得我们应该再办一场教堂婚礼。”

“我会考虑这个提议，律师。”Foggy长吁一口气。Matt感觉到他在床垫上放松下来。“打个盹儿先。你可以梦想一下赋予Karen双重伴娘荣誉的事。还有…”

“什么？”

Foggy清清嗓子，“ _还有_ 一会儿要不要穿上制服。”

Matt微笑着亲上他的肩膀。看来这场婚姻终于成真了。“成交。”


End file.
